


That One Night

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #Mills, #OUAT, #Swan, #SwanQueen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Summary: Emma goes to a bar after having a strong fight with Killian. Roni, the bartender, asks her to open up after drinking 4 shots of whiskey. But what happens when Emma asks that bartender for a one night stand, and meets her twin sister afterwards; Regina Mills ?“ I .. I feel something .. I feel a connection. I feel that I want to see you, I want to hug you, I want to feel the touch of your skin on mine. I want to play with your curls till I fall asleep, I want to get lost in your chocolate dark eyes and never come back to my reality “ said Emma. The blonde’s yellow hair was kinda covering a part of her face, she was nervous and she avoided looking at Roni while talking.Roni took a step closer and put Emma’s hair behind her ear. She put her hand on Emma’s cheek and smiled at her.“ wh - what about you ? “ asked Emma. Her light green eyes were begging Roni to say the words that Emma needs to hear, even if it’s not the truth.“ I feel that I want to protect you, I don’t care about the name of what’s between us, I just want to be with you “ said Roni. ““ You will be mine, one day you will “ said Emma.Regina blinked twice, she looked like she was trying to make sure that she heard this right.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 60
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story contains sexual and violent content.

It’s a new morning in Roni’s bar. She is standing behind the bar cleaning some glasses, it is kinda crowded today in her bar, not like she is complaining. She flipped her hair behind her ear when she heard the ringtone of her phone. She picked it up and she was not so happy. The door of the bar opened and a beautiful blonde lady came in. Her yellow long wavy hair was falling smoothly on her red leather jacket, and her light green eyes were confused yet still beautiful. Roni became a professional at recognizing the sad eyes whenever she sees them. The blonde lady sat down on one of the high chairs at the bar and when she about to order something, she looked at Roni for a while without talking. The black curls of this pretty lady caught the blonde’s eyes. Her chocolate eyes that were looking straight in her own green eyes and her well-drawn lips, her details are magical.  
“ what was between us has already ended, just please stay away from me “ said Roni then she put the phone down.  
“ what can I bring for you ? “ asked Roni while cleaning one of the glasses.  
“ a whiskey shot “ said the blonde.  
Roni brought her order and kept looking at her while cleaning the glass.  
3 more shots, and the blonde is ordering more.  
“ I think this is enough “ said Roni.  
The blonde lifted her head up and looked at Roni.  
“ I want more “ said the blonde.  
“ do you wanna talk ? They say bartenders are good listeners and secret keepers “ said Roni with a sweet smile.  
The blone slightly smiled.  
“ to cut it short, my boyfriend has cheated on me one week ago “ said the blonde.  
“ fucking men “ said Roni.  
“ am I not good enough ? “ asked the blonde.  
“ you are more than enough, and you are so beautiful “ said Roni putting her hand on the blonde’s.  
“ why did he cheat on me ? “ asked the blonde.  
“ because he is an asshole, it has nothing to do with you “ said Roni.  
“ I just .. I can’t look at him anymore without remembering that he did this to me “ asked the blonde.  
“ are you still together ? “ asked Roni with a surprised look on her face.  
“ I couldn’t leave, I love him so much “ said the blonde.  
“ what do you feel like you wanna do ? “ asked Roni.  
“ I wanna get fucked, and not by him “ said the blonde.  
Roni looked at her with wide eyes, she didn’t know how to respond to this.  
“ what’s you name ? “ asked the blonde.  
“ Roni “  
“ Roni, I want you to fuck me “ said the blonde.  
Roni looked shocked for a while. She definitely wants to do this, but she doesn’t want to take advantage of the blonde.  
“ I know what you are thinking, I am not drunk. And I am not asking you to fuck me because I want to cheat on him, I like you “ said the blonde.  
Roni leaned over to the blonde and talked in a low voice.  
“ you like me ? “ asked Roni.  
“ who can see those beautiful chocolate eyes, or those pink lips, or this flat stomach, or this short black breathtaking hair and dislike them ? “ said the blonde.  
“ are you sure you wanna do this ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yes, I am “ said the blonde.  
Roni brought her phone and talked to someone. After a while a young girl came in and greeted Roni.  
“ auntie “ said the girl.  
“ It’s Roni! I told you before you are too old to tell me auntie “ said Roni faking anger.  
“ oohh sorry “ said the girl.  
“ are you sure that you are free ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yeah, I have nothing to do. You can go “ said the girl while taking Roni’s place behind the bar.  
“ let’s go “ said Roni to to the blonde.  
They both went out of the bar, the blonde took Roni’s hand in hers while walking. Roni looked at her and smiled, this is so crazy but they both are enjoying it. They arrived at Roni’s apartment and Roni invited the blonde to come in. The blonde went in slowly, she kept looking at the place. The colors and the drawings on the walls were so beautiful. The blonde walked to the walls and kept looking at the drawings with interested eyes.  
“ you like the drawings ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yes, so much “ said the blonde.  
Suddenly a brown furred dog came running towards Roni. Roni leaned over and put her hand on the dog and kept playing with her.  
“ I missed you, girl “ said Roni. “ I guess you are hungry, come on let’s bring you some food “ she said then she went to the kichen and put some food in the dog’s plate.  
The blonde was looking at Roni with a sweet smile, when Roni paid attention to the blonde’s look she went closer to her.  
“ this is Lola, she is my everything “ said Roni.  
“ I see “ said the blonde.  
“ want to go to my bedroom ? “ asked Roni.  
The blonde nodded her head and went after Roni.  
The blonde took her jacket off and threw herself on the bed.  
“ oohhh look at those arms “ said Roni.  
“ I workout everyday “ said the blonde.  
“ so how do you like it ? “ asked Roni.  
“ whatever suits you “ said the blonde.  
The brunette took her shirt off, her flat stomach attracted the blonde’s eyes. Roni was standing in her black bra and pants. She slowly walked to the bed and topped the blonde. She leaned over and placed her lips on the blonde’s. The blonde let out a moan and grabbed Roni’s head in her hands and kept biting her lips. The brunette suddenly pulled back and took off the blonde’s pants followed by her underwear. She burried her head between the blonde’s thighs and started licking her. Her skilled tongue kept teasing the blonde’s clit while her fingers were making circles on the blonde’s thighs. The blonde started moaning while arching her back. Her moans were getting louder while Roni’s skilled tongue was teasing her clit.  
“ ahh oh my go .. ahhh “ moaned the blonde.  
The brunette slowly stood up and took the blonde’s shirt off followed by her bra and kissed her once more. The brunette started placing gentle kisses on the blonde’s neck then she went to her breasts. The blonde took Roni’s bra off and started touching her breasts.  
“ I want to see your whole body “ said the blonde while taking Roni’s pants and underwear off. The brunette moaned at the blonde’s touch and sucked on one of the blonde’s nipples while massaging the other with her hand, she then licked the blonde’s stomach with her to gue in circular movements. The blondes were getting louder.  
“ fuck me .. now “ said the blonde.  
Roni went down on her and suddenly thrusted two fingers in the blonde causing the blonde to scream in pleasure. The brunette kept thrusting her fingers in and out in the blonde till she came hard on her fingers.  
The brunette stood up and licked her fingers slowly while looking at the blonde who was nearly passing out after her orgasm. The brunette leaned over and kissed the blonde’s lips gently and whispered in her ear  
“ you are so hot “  
The blonde smiled a sweet smile.  
“ you are so hot, sweet and beautiful “ said the blonde.  
“ wanna cuddle together ? “ asked Roni.  
The blonde nodded her head. Roni took her place besides the blonde on the bed.  
The blonde put her head on the brunette’s chest and quickly slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Roni put her hand on the other side of the bed but she found nothing. She opened her eyes and looked beside her but there was no one except for Lola. She stood up, went to the bathroom and put on her clothes. She put some food for Lola then she sat down on the table that is in her kitchen to have her breakfast too. While eating she started remembering her family, when she was not alone. She remembered her last words with her mother when she told her to go live on her own because she couldn’t accept Roni’s bisexuality. Her father is a kind man but too weak to stand against Cora, the only one who stood for her was her twin sister, Regina. Regina is the mayor of Storybrooke, a small town in Maine, and that’s the main reason why they don’t interact with each other a lot. She suddenly remembered the blonde lady that she had met yesterday, she discovered that she didn’t even ask her about her name, she knows nothing about that lady. She finished her breakfast and went out to go to the bar. She arrived there and entered her bar and started cleaning like everyday. She was kinda distracted by yesterday’s vision of the blonde sitting here in front of her asking for whiskey. Roni had fucked many girls before, and she had promised herself that she won’t get too attached to anyone. But why does she keep thinking about that blonde ? Is that because she looked so depressed and hurt ? She hates to see women get hurt by men. She left the glass from her hand and went to her room, that room is a room that is located in the back of the bar. There is only a bed and some clothes in that room, it’s because she sometimes becomes so tired to go home so she just sleeps there. She sat down on the bed and kept looking at the wall, she wasn’t thinking about anything, just looking there for no reason at all. She rested her back on the bed and without paying attention to herself, she slept.  
Emma opened the door of the bar and entered, she kept looking here and there as if she was searching for something, then her eyes found the back of a lady. She was standing behind the bar wearing a long black coat and looking at the bottles of the different kinds of alcohol that were put there.  
“ hey “ said Emma.  
The brunette turned around and looked at Emma.  
“ I can explain, I had to leave, my mum was tired and I had to go to see her “ said Emma.  
The brunette looked at her with confusion, waiting for her to explain.  
“ do I know you ? “ said the brunette.  
Emma looked at her with wide eyes, she can’t be serious.  
“ don’t pretend that you don’t know me! You can just tell me that you are mad and I will go “ said Emma.  
“ I don’t know you, Ms. how can I be mad at someone that I don’t even know “ said the brunette.  
“ Roni stop it! “ said Emma.  
“ I am no— “ the brunette was interrupted by the entrance of Roni. When she saw them she stood still and kept looking at both of them. Emma’s eyes went wide and she took a step back.  
“ you sleep in the bar now ? Wow “ said the brunette smiling.  
Roni suddenly jumped and hugged the other brunette.  
“ I missed you so much “ said Roni.  
Emma was still confused and distracted.  
“ you .. came again ? “ said Roni when she recognized the blonde.  
“ you .. are .. two ? “ said Emma.  
Roni nodded her head softly.  
“ this is my twin sister, Regina, she is the mayor of a town called Storybrooke “ said Roni.  
Regina put her hand in front of her.  
“ nice to meet you, ms ? “ said Regina.  
“ Swan, Emma Swan “ said Emma.  
“ good to know “ said Roni looking at Emma.  
“ so what can I bring for you ? “ asked Roni.  
“ it’s time for lunch, come on I am inviting you “ said Regina.  
“ I will leave you two to enjoy your time together “ said Emma.  
“ you can’t ignore my invitation, ms Swan “ said Regina.  
“ I just want you two to be comfortable together “ said Emma.  
“ I don’t think you bite ? “ said Regina.  
They all smiled and Emma nodded her head with a soft smile.  
“ so what did you come for ? “ asked Roni.  
“ your mother is sick “ said Regina.  
“ Regina — “ said Roni.  
“ you have to visit her “ said Regina.  
“ I don’t want to “ said Roni.  
“ she is your mother “ said Regina.  
“ she couldn’t accept me! She loved you more just because you fucked Robin while I fucked Jessica! “ shouted Roni.  
Regina looked away while Emma looked at her plate.  
“ I am sorry, I just .. I don’t want to see her “ said Roni.  
“ I just came to tell you that she is ill, visiting her or not is your choice “ said Regina then she stood up.  
“ where are you going ? “ asked Roni.  
“ I have a lot of stuff that needs to be done, I am glad you are okay “ said Regina.  
“ when will I see you again ? “ asked Roni.  
“ as soon as possible, maybe you should visit Storybrooke one day “ said Regina smiling.  
Roni smiled at her sister then she stood up and hugged her.  
“ take care of yourself “ said Regina.  
“ I will “ said Roni.  
“ it was nice to meet you, ms Swan “ said Regina.  
“ it was nice to meet you too “ said Emma smiling.  
Regina walked away while Roni sat back down.  
“ so, you are Emma ? “  
“ yeah, I didn’t have the chance to tell you my name yesterday “ said Emma.  
“ because you left in the middle of the night ? “  
“ my mum was so tired, I had to leave “ said Emma.  
“ is she okay ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yeah “  
“ how is your boyfriend “  
“ he is .. okay “  
“ you wanna say something ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yesterday, I - I felt something “ said Emma.  
“ something ? “  
“ yes, something .. different “ said Emma.  
“ Is it your first time with a woman ? “  
“ yes “  
“ maybe that’s the reason “  
“ maybe “ Emma shrugged.  
“ I want to come over tonight “ said Emma.  
“ don’t you .. have a boyfriend ? “ asked Roni.  
“ I do. Can I come tonight ? “ asked Emma.  
Roni nodded her head and continued eating her food.  
Roni stood up and went back to the bar. At 10 o’clock Roni left the bar and went home, she entered the building where her apartment is in, and she found Emma sitting out of the apartment on the stairs.  
“ how long have you been sitting here ? “ asked Roni.  
“ about half an hour “ said Emma.  
“ I am sorry “ said Roni.  
“ it’s my fault, I didn’t tell you when exactly am I coming “ said Emma.  
“ I just wish that Lola loves bacon ? “ said Emma holding a plastic bag.  
“ you brought bacon for Lola ? “ asked Roni.  
Emma nodded her head softly.  
“ thank you “ said Roni.  
Emma smiled softly. Roni opened the door and Lola ran towards Roni and hugged her legs. Emma playes with Lola then she put the bacon in her plate and gave it to her. Roni was watching while Emma was putting the plate in front of Lola, she went closer and stood behind Emma. Emma turned around to see Roni in front of her smiling.  
“ what ? “ said Emma smiling.  
“ whoever loves Lola, I love him “ said Roni.  
They kept looking at each other for a while, before Roni steps closer and kisses Emma’s lips softly. Roni grabbed Emma’s head in her hands and kept biting her lips passionately. Emma put her hands on Roni’s shoulder and started licking her lips with the same passion. They pulled back for air and they looked at each other’s eyes.  
“ your eyes are so pretty “ said Roni while she was playing with Emma’s hair.  
“ your everything is pretty “ said Emma.  
“ Em-ma “ said Roni looking at Emma’s eyes and playing with her yellow long hair.  
“ I didn’t know that my name was so beautiful “ said Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s head was on Roni’s chest while Roni’s arm is wrapped around Emma’s waist. They were both laying down on bed naked, they have just had sex but Emma didn’t want to leave.  
“ Roni “ said Emma.  
“ yes “ said Roni.  
And before Emma could even talk, the doorbell rang. Roni stood up and put on a white robe, Emma suddenly pushed her to bed and kissed her lips.  
“ I have to open the door “ said Roni laughing.  
“ kick this motherfucker away and come back to me “ said Emma after kissing Roni’s lips one more time.  
“ I will “ said Roni before spanking Emma’s ass and walking out of the room. After a while Emma heard someone talking with a loud voice, so she put on a robe from Roni’s wardrobe and went downstairs .  
“ Roni what’s go— “ Emma suddenly stopped talking and her eyes went wide.  
“ Emma ? “ said the guy who was standing in front of Roni.  
“ Killian “ said Emma with a shaking voice.  
“ do you know each other ? “ asked Roni.  
Emma put her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.  
“ what are you doing here ? Is this .. her robe ? “ said Killian with an angry tone of voice.  
“ I can explain “ said Emma.  
Killian moved closer and raised his hand when suddenly Roni stopped his hand in the air, then she stood between him and Emma.  
“ are you insane ? What do you think you are doing ? “ shouted Roni.  
“ she is my girlfriend! “ shouted Killian angrily.  
Roni looked at him with wide eyes and took a step backwards. She looked at Emma who was already looking at the ground then she looked back at Killian.  
“ and you think that being your girlfriend gives you the right to hit her ? “ said Roni.  
“ what was she doing in your bedroom ? “ shouted Killian.  
“ go out “ said Roni.  
“ I am not going out until I take this bitch with me “ shouted Killian.  
“ don’t you dare call her that! “ said Roni stepping closer to him.  
“ I want my girlfriend “ said Killian.  
“ why don’t we ask her if she wants to go with you ? “ said Roni.  
“ you really think I care about what she says ? “ said Killian.  
“ remind me, aren’t you the son of a bitch who cheated on her ? “ said Roni.  
Killian’s eyes went wide and he looked at Emma.  
“ you told her “ said Killian.  
“ yes, she did “ said Roni.  
“ do you know what we call a woman who sleeps with someone whom she knows he has a partner ? A slut. You are a slut, Roni “  
“ Killian that’s enough! “ shouted Emma.  
“ aren’t you even embarrassed about what you have done ? “ said Killian.  
“ I want to break up with you “ said Emma.  
Killian took a step back and looked shocked at Emma.  
“ you really think you can leave after cheating on me just like that ? No, Emma. This will never end that way “ said Killian.  
“ go out of my apartment now “ said Roni. Killian looked at Roni with eyes full of darkness and evilness then he walked outside the door. Roni closed the door and went to Emma.  
“ are you okay ? “ asked Roni.  
“ I am sorry “ said Emma.  
“ it’s okay “ said Roni.  
“ Roni, he may hurt you “ said Emma.  
“ don’t worry about me “ said Roni.  
“ I have to, you don’t know him “  
“ calm down, I can protect myself “  
“ what was he here for anyway ? How do you know him ? “ asked Emma.  
“ he owed me some money because he came to the bar once and got drunk but he didn’t have money to pay “ said Roni.  
“ you let people drink without paying just like that ? “  
“ of course not! He just looked depressed as fuck, I didn’t want to make his day worse “ said Roni.  
“ my robe looks so good on you “ said Roni with a sweet smile.  
“ why is your wardrobe full of robes ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I love them “ said Roni.  
They both smiled softly.  
“ Roni “  
“ yes “ said Roni taking a step closer towards Emma.  
“ we have to stop seeing each other “ said Emma.  
Roni looked at her with wide eyes and tried to make a whole sentence but she couldn’t.  
“ is that what you want ? “ asked Roni.  
“ listen, I don’t know what is this that between us, but I know that I don’t want to involve you in my problems. Killian is a villain, you don’t have to interfere in this shit “ said Emma.  
“ what is between us ? “ asked Roni.  
Emma looked at her for a while, she was starting to get lost in those chocolate beautiful eyes. Roni’s eyes were placed on Emma’s eyes waiting for her to say anything.  
“ I .. I feel something .. I feel a connection. I feel that I want to see you, I want to hug you, I want to feel the touch of your skin on mine. I want to play with your curls till I fall asleep, I want to get lost in your chocolate dark eyes and never come back to my reality “ said Emma. The blonde’s yellow hair was kinda covering a part of her face, she was nervous and she avoided looking at Roni while talking.  
Roni took a step closer and put Emma’s hair behind her ear. She put her hand on Emma’s cheek and smiled at her.  
“ wh - what about you ? “ asked Emma. Her light green eyes were begging Roni to say the words that Emma needs to hear, even if it’s not the truth.  
“ I feel that I want to protect you from anything that may hurt you “ said Roni.  
Emma slightly smiled and put her hand on Roni’s.  
“ I don’t care about the name of what’s between us, I just want to be with you “ said Roni.  
“ and how many times did you say these words before ? For how many girls ? “ said Emma smiling at the ground.  
“ I lost count “ said Roni.  
Emma looked at her with a sad frowning face.  
“ you look cute when you are jealous “ laughed Roni.  
“ and how do I look when I am not ? “ asked Emma.  
“ hot as fuck “ said Roni.  
They both smiled at each other and kept holding hands.  
“ so you like my curls ? “ said Roni.  
“ I love them “ said Emma.  
“ interesting “ said Roni.  
“ I am starving “ said Emma.  
“ pizza ? “ asked Roni.  
Emma nodded her head like a child which made Roni smiles softly. Roni brought her phone and ordered pizza for them, then they sat down in the living room watching the television and waiting for their food. Lola suddenly came towards Roni, so Roni took her up on the sofa and brought a blanket for the three of them. Emma put her head on Roni’s shoulder, so Roni wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist and smiled at her. Roni was in the middle of them so she put her other hand on Lola’s body.  
“ you hugged her because you are hugging me ? “ said Emma.  
“ you are not jealous of Lola, are you ? “ asked Roni laughing.  
“ you love her so much “ said Emma.  
“ of course I do, she is my loyal friend “ said Roni.  
The doorbell rang and Roni went to open it, she took the pizza and went back to the sofa. While she was opening the pizza, Emma looked at her and started talking.  
“ Roni “  
“ yes “  
“ do you have any other siblings other than Regina ? “ asked Emma.  
“ no, it’s just me and Regina. But Regina was always my mum’s favorite child “  
“ why “  
“ because she was smarter at school, and she was always the one who says “ yes, mum “ about everything. My mum is a strong woman and I was a rebellious child, that’s why we couldn’t get along. And when I came out to them as bisexual, she made it clear that she couldn’t accept me, so I just left the whole town and came here “ said Roni.  
“ what about Regina and your father ? “  
“ Regina supported me with all her heart, she tried to talk to my mum more than once but she failed. She used to send me a lot of money in secret at the beginning of my life here, she really cared for me. My father is a kind man but he is so weak to stand against my mum “  
“ I am sorry “ said Emma.  
“ it’s okay “ said Roni.  
Emma grabbed Roni’s head with her hands and kissed her lips softly.  
“ I guess your kiss can fix everything “ said Roni smiling.  
“ do you need to get fixed again ? “ asked Emma.  
“ please “ said Roni.  
Emma smiled and kissed Roni’s lips again. Roni smiled at her and kept looking at Emma’s light green eyes for a while.  
“ I will sleep hugging that robe “ said Roni pointing to the black robe that Emma was wearing.  
“ you can hug me instead “ said Emma.  
“ you are staying the night ? “ asked Roni with a bright smile.  
“ I am “ said Emma with a sweet smile before kissing Roni’s lips one more time.  
“ shall we eat ? “ asked Roni.  
“ yeah “ said Emma smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Roni woke up in the middle of the night when she heard the doorbell ringing. It’s nearly midnight! Who would visit her at that time ? She put on one of her robes and opened the door. She was shocked that she took a step back. It was Emma. But her face was full of scars and her clothes were kinda ripped off.  
“ what the hell happened to you “ asked Roni.  
“ close the door before he comes “ said Emma.  
Emma ran into the door while Roni closed the door. Roni ran to Emma and hugged her tightly.  
“ Emma please tell me what happened to you “ said Roni.  
“ It’s Killian “ said Emma.  
“ what did he do ? “  
“ he asked me to go to his house because we need to talk before we end things between us. I went to him, he hit me and forced me to have sex with him. When he was taking his pants off, I pushed him to the ground and ran as fast as I could till I reached your apartment “ said Emma.  
“ oh my god “ said Roni while hugging Emma.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Roni opened it without paying attention to the fact that it might be Killian. She opened the door and it was him.  
“ I knew you would come here “ he said when he saw Emma.  
“ how dare you do this to her ? You are a bastard “ said Roni.  
Killian suddenly grabbed Roni’s hair and pulled it. Roni moaned in pain but she did her best to not show it.  
“ leave her alone! She did nothing to you “ shouted Emma.  
“ come with me, and I will leave her “ said Killian.  
“ fine “ said Emma.  
“ No! You won’t go with this son of a bitch “ shouted Roni.  
“ can’t you learn how to shut the fuck up ? “ said Killian and he suddenly slapped Roni’s cheek.  
“ KILLIAN! “ shouted Emma, then she stood up and tried to take Roni away from his hand.  
Killian suddenly left Roni and hold Emma instead, then he took a small knife out of his pocket and put it on Emma’s neck.  
“ come a step closer and I will do it “ he said to Roni. Roni’s eyes went wide and she stood still in her place. Emma stepped on Killian’s leg roughly so he screamed in pain. Emma ran away from his hand, and while Roni was running towards Emma to hug her, he suddenly stabbed Roni in her stomach.  
Emma looked at the blood on Roni’s stomach and kept screaming.  
Roni’s eyes got wide after she was stabbed then she fall to the ground and Killian ran away.  
“ Roni, Roni look at me. Don’t close your eyes “ said Emma while crying.  
“ it’s .. okay. At least I will die for a good reason “ said Roni while smiling and putting her hand on Emma’s cheek.  
“ no you won’t, you won’t leave me “ said Emma.  
“ tell Regina that she was my everything, I couldn’t have asked for a better sister. And tell her that I was planning to visit my mum, but it looks like I am not meant to do this “ said Roni.  
“ you will visit her, and you will tell Regina everything yourself “ said Emma while sobbing without control.  
“ Lola, take care of her. She loves you “ said Roni then she closed her eyes.  
Emma stopped crying and kept looking at Roni in disbelief while grabbing her head in her hands. She looked at the white robe that was now full of Roni’s blood who has just sacrificed her life for Emma’s.  
“ Roni ? “ said Emma.  
“ Roni answer me please “ she said with a cracked broken voice while the tears were coming down her cheeks again.  
Emma suddenly carried Roni in her arms and drove to the hospital that was not so far away.  
She entered and shouted for help. They took Roni to the emergency room and started doing what’s necessary for her.  
Emma grabbed Roni’s phone and searched for Regina’s number, then she pressed dial.  
“ It’s a surprise to hear your voice “ said Regina.  
“ I am Emma, I need to see you “ said Emma.  
“ oh, hi Emma. Is everything okay ? “ asked Regina.  
“ just come as soon as you can to New York’s hospital “ said Emma.  
“ give me 2 hours and I will be there “ said Regina.  
After about 2 hours, two annoying hours for Emma, she saw Regina Mills entering the hospital.  
“ what happened to my sister ? “ asked Regina.  
Emma explained everything to Regina. She was kinda embarrassed about it all but she knew she can’t lie to Regina about it.  
“ what did the doctors say ? “ asked Regina.  
“ nothing till now “ said Emma.  
Regina quietly stood next to Emma.  
“ are you .. okay ? “ asked Regina.  
“ I am sorry for everything “ said Emma. “ I shouldn’t have involved her in all this shit! “  
“ she will make it, I know my sister well. She had survived a lot “ said Regina.  
“ are you and my sister .. like .. together ? “ asked Regina.  
“ believe me I don’t even know the answer for this “ said Emma.  
“ did you sleep together ? “ asked Regina.  
Emma got kinda shocked at the question, but she felt like she was talking to Roni but with a different hairstyle, which encouraged her to feel comfortable with Regina.  
“ we did “ said Emma.  
Regina smiled at her and looked back at the ground. The doctor came out of Roni’s room so both of them ran towards him.  
“ she will be in a comma for an unknown period of time. She may live and she may not “ said the doctor then he left.  
Emma looked shocked. She couldn’t resist the feeling that all this is happening because of her, she looked at Regina who was standing behind the glass of her sister’s room looking at her.  
“ I am proud of you, sis. I know you did the right thing, just like always. You will make it .. I know you will. Just stay strong “ said Regina from behind the glass.  
Emma was surprised by this woman’s strength. She has just known that her sister was in the hospital and she came to the hospital with such an impressing emotional stability. It looks like this family had passed through a lot.  
“ the guy who stabbed her, is he still out there ? “ asked Regina.  
Emma nodded her head.  
“ let’s take you to your apartment to pack your stuff. This is your last night in New York “ said Regina while walking away.  
“ I don’t understand! What do you mean “ asked Emma while walking after Regina.  
“ just follow me, and don’t talk much “ said Regina.  
Emma doesn’t even know why in hell is she listening to Regina. Maybe because she is too strong ? Or because of Regina’s confidence and emotional stability ? Or maybe she just makes her feel better about herself and more safe because she has Roni’s face ? Many answers for her question but she wasn’t really searching for an answer.  
They arrived at Emma’s place. Emma packed her stuff quickly, went back to Regina’s car and Regina started driving without talking.  
“ so where are we going ? “ asked Emma.  
“ this psychopath that loves you is still out there, and he will probably try to do whatever it takes to make you go back to him. You are not safe here and Roni had already told me that you have no family, it means there is no one who can protect you “ said Regina.  
“ and ? “ said Emma.  
“ I am taking you to Storybrooke. You can just stay there till everything is okay and then you can go back home “ said Regina.  
“ what about Roni ? “ asked Emma.  
“ she will be in Storybrooke’s main hospital tomorrow, I know how to bring her “ said Regina.  
“ can I ask you a question ? “ asked Emma.  
Regina nodded her head.  
“ why are you helping me “ said Emma.  
“ I can’t leave you just like that, specially when I know that you might be killed “ said Regina.  
“ thank you, ms Mills “ said Emma.  
“ it’s Regina “ said Regina.  
Emma nodded her head and they both didn’t talk for the rest of the ride to Storybrooke.  
Emma kept thinking about everything that had happened, the whole thing.  
Emma running to Roni’s apartment, Killian entering the house and Roni standing for him, Killian stabbing Roni’s stomach and Emma taking her to the hospital and finally Regina’s arrival to the hospital. It all happened so quickly and Emma didn’t even have the chance to think about anything.  
She is literally now sitting in Regina’s car going to Storybrooke. A whole new town to start a whole new life where she knows no one and nobody knows her. They arrived at Storybrooke after a while, and Regina invited Emma to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

“ this is your room, I hope you will find it comfortable “ said Regina.   
“ won’t I bother you or your husband by staying here ? “ asked Emma.   
“ husband ? “ said Regina frowning with a confused look.   
“ mr .. Robin ? “ said Emma.   
“ Robin was my boyfriend, and we are not together anymore “ said Regina.   
“ I will try to search for a place to stay in, I don’t want to bother you “ said Emma.   
“ ms Swan “ said Regina putting her hands on Emma’s shoulders. Emma’s body shivered at Regina’s touch and she didn’t understand why, she just saw Roni’s face in front of her.   
“ I will do my best to protect you, and you have to understand that you are not bothering me at all “ said Regina then she walked into her room.   
“ am I falling in love with each member of this family ? Fuck you Swan “ said Emma to herself then she entered her room.   
The room was beautiful and looked comfortable for Emma, she changed her clothes and took a shower, then she threw herself on the bed.   
Emma felt kinda thirsty so she stood up to bring a glass of water before she can sleep. While going back to her room, she was passing in front of Regina’s room when she heard something, the door of the room was half closed so she looked through it.   
She saw the brunette standing up and she started taking her long black coat off followed by her shirt and her pants. She was standing in her bra and underwear in front of the mirror looking at herself, she put her hands on her body and kept looking at herself in the mirror.   
Emma’s eyes went wide at the vision of the brunette’s body that she dropped the bottle of water on the ground. She quickly picked it up, ran to her room and threw herself on her bed.   
“ ms Swan, are you okay ? “ asked Regina after walking into the room.   
“ y- yes of course! Has something happened ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I think I heard something, I guess I was just imagining it. Sorry if I bothered you “ said Regina.   
“ it’s fine “ said Emma smiling.   
“ good night “ said Regina.   
“ good night “ said Emma.   
The second day Emma woke up on the sound of someone knocking on her room’s door, she stood up and opened the door to see Regina.   
“ Good morning, would you like to have your breakfast with me ? “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ I would love to, just give me 10 minutes “ said Emma.   
Regina nodded her head and left. Emma went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes then she went downstairs.   
“ so how is Roni ? “ asked Emma.   
“ she was transferred to Storybrooke’s hospital 2 hours ago, and the best doctors here are taking care of her “ said Regina.   
“ When can I visit her ? “   
“ unfortunately no one is allowed to visit her, this is the doctor’s order not mine, but I guess I can let you visit her “   
“ thank you, I still cannot believe she actually did this for me “   
“ Roni has always been kind and loving, she has a heart that hates no one and is full of love and positivity. I really hoped my mum could see this in her “ said Regina.   
“ before she closed her eyes, she asked me to tell you that you were her everything, and that she couldn’t have asked for a better sister .. she also said that she was planning to visit her mum “ said Emma.   
“ she is an angel “ said Regina smiling.   
“ LOLA! I FORGOT LOLA!! “ shouted Emma suddenly.   
“ calm down! Do you really think that I would forget to bring Lola with us ? “ said Regina.   
“ so she is here ? “ asked Emma.   
“ yes, she is. She is eating her breakfast in the kitchen “   
“ you really are a good sister, aren’t you ? “   
“ doing my best to be “ said Regina smiling.   
“ can I ask you a question ? “ asked Emma.   
Regina nodded her head softly.   
“ why did you left your boyfriend ? You can choose not to answer of course “ said Emma.   
Regina looked away for a while, then she intermingled her fingers together and looked at Emma.   
“ he cheated on me “ said Regina.   
Emma left the fork from her hand and looked at Regina, who was now smiling a bitter smile at Emma.   
Someone actually cheated on this woman, like someone actually left this fucking goddess and fucked another woman! Emma started to think that Roni was right for being a lesbian.   
“ he cheated on .. you ? I don’t think she was more beautiful than you, so what were his reasons ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I didn’t even listen to his reasons, Emma. When I knew he did this, I just left “ said Regina.   
“ I am sorry, you are so beautiful “ said Emma putting her hand on Regina’s hand.   
“ thank you so much, so how did you and Roni meet at the first place ? “ said Regina smiling.   
“ it’s a funny story actually, I went to the bar that day after being cheated on by Killian. I literally asked her to fuck me “ said Emma.   
Regina’s eyes went wide and she stopped chewing her food.   
“ we went to her house and spent the night, then I went to her house the next day and we spent the night again. That’s it. When I was running away from Killian, I didn’t think of any other place to go to except Roni’s house “ said Emma.   
“ I wish I was there, maybe I could have prevented this bastard from stabbing my sister “ said Regina.   
“ I am sorry “ said Emma.   
“ it’s not your fault “ said Regina.   
“ so, how do you usually start your day ? I don’t want you to get disturbed because of me “ said Emma.   
“ I usually start my day by working out after breakfast “ said Regina smiling.   
“ Me too!!! “ said Emma enthusiastically.   
“ change your clothes after your breakfast, and we can go to the gym together “ said Regina smiling.   
They both went upstairs, Emma put her hair into a ponytail and wore her sleeveless white top and black pants. She knocked on Regina’s door to tell her that she is ready when suddenly Regina’s door opened. The brunette was wearing a sports bra and a black leather pants with a cute sports’ gloves. Emma’s jaw dropped and she didn’t really work hard to hide it, the vision of the brunette’s body was magical.   
“ ms Swan, I am glad you are ready. You look beautiful by the way “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ I — am .. you look pretty “ said Emma.   
“ thank you. Shall we go ? “ said Regina.   
Emma nodded her head and followed Regina to her car.   
They arrived at the gym and a tall beautiful lady with muscular body came to Regina.   
“ madame mayor “ said the lady.   
“ Ruby “ said Regina.   
“ how are you today ? “ asked Ruby.   
“ I am fine, thank you “ said Regina.   
“ arms today “ said Ruby.   
“ aaaaa I hate arms “ said Regina.   
“ I know, but you have already did a great job, look at your arms “ said Ruby.   
“ ah, this is Emma Swan. She will be training with me starting from today “ said Regina pointing to Emma.   
Ruby took a step closer and talked in a low voice.   
“ your girlfriend ? “ asked Ruby.   
“ oh no! She is a friend of mine “ said Regina.   
“ hi “ said Emma.   
“ hi, ms Swan “ said Ruby.   
“ so what now ? “ said Regina.   
“ ms Swan, 30 minutes on the trade mail. Regina, follow me “ said Ruby.   
Emma started running while looking at Regina and Ruby.   
Regina started to carry weights to train her arms. The sight of Regina sweating and training her arms was incredible, Ruby left Regina to finish her training, checked on Emma and then she left.   
Emma’s and Regina’s eyes met suddenly, Regina smiled softly at Emma while Emma looked deeply in Regina’s eyes as if she was studying her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma went downstairs to have dinner with Regina, who was already waiting for Emma and didn’t start eating yet.   
“ am I late ? “ asked Emma smiling.   
“ not at all “ said Regina smiling.   
They started eating, but Regina seemed to be thinking about something.   
“ Ruby, did she ever tell you something ? “ Emma asked.   
“ something ? Something like what ? “   
“ tried to flirt with you maybe “ said Emma.   
Regina looked kinda surprised at Emma’s words and stopped eating.   
“ why are you asking, ms Swan ? “   
“ she just .. you know .. gives you those looks. I think she likes you “ said Emma.   
“ I don’t think so. And it’s still weird that you are asking about someone if she tried to flirt with me or not “ said Regina.   
“ calm down, ms Mills. I didn’t mean to make you angry “ said Emma.   
“ I am not angry! I am just .. surprised “ said Regina while looking back at her plate.   
Suddenly the doorbell rang, Regina opened it and it was a blonde guy.   
“ Regina “ he said.   
“ why are you here ? “ asked Regina.   
“ I want to talk to you “   
“ there is nothing between us to talk about, Robin “   
Emma left her fork and started to focus on the conversation between Regina and Robin.   
“ Regina, I am sorry “ said Robin.   
“ you didn’t step on my foot! You cheated on me “ said Regina.   
“ it was a mistake “ said Robin.   
“ go to her, Robin. Try to forget me “   
“ I can’t, I love you “ said Robin.   
Robin took a step closer and was about to hug Regina, when she stopped him.   
“ no “ said Regina.   
“ what do you mean by no “ said Robin with an angry tone of voice.   
“ the man .. or the woman who cheates on Regina Mills, can’t go back to her “ said Regina.   
Robin suddenly grabbed Regina’s hair in his hand, came closer to her ear and whispered “ Regina Mills used to be my bitch in bed, remember ? “ said Robin.   
Emma suddenly stood up and took Regina from Robin’s hand.   
“ what the fuck do you think you are doing ? “ shouted Emma.   
“ who the hell are you! “ asked Robin.   
“ it doesn’t matter who I am, who gave you the right to put your filthy hand on her ?! She told you more than once that she doesn’t want to be with you, what the fuck that is not clear in this ? “ shouted Emma.   
“ you found a blondie to take my place ? Good choice “ said Robin laughing.   
“ don’t you know how to respect yourself and my choices and just stay the fuck away from me ? “ said Regina.   
“ how can I ? How can I forget how amazing you are in bed ? How can I not kiss those lips or fuck you so hard till you scream my name ? “ said Robin with an evil smile.   
Regina suddenly slapped his cheek then she punched his face hardly that his nose bleed. Emma’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, while Robin put his hand on his nose to see the blood.   
“ you think you can hit me ? “ said Robin angrily.   
“ You have no idea what I am capable of “ said Regina in a low voice with a smile.   
Robin ran towards Regina, when he was about to grab her hair with his hand, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his body. She took a gun out of her pocket and put it on his head.   
“ if I killed you now, I won’t even spend a minute in jail “ she said with a low voice in his ear.   
“ stay the fuck away from me, Robin. Don’t ever come to this house again “ she said then she pushed him outside the house and closed the door.   
Emma was still shocked, she was standing there with her arms beside her as if she had seen a ghost.   
“ I am sorry for interrupting your dinner, ms Swan. Should I bring you another hot soup instead of this one ? “ said Regina pointing with her gun to Emma’s soup.   
“ I .. I mean .. no .. thanks “ said Emma.   
“ I will just go wash my hands, because you know .. microbes “ said Regina raising her eyebrows then she left to the bathroom.   
Why is this woman behaving like she is holding a fucking lollipop in her hand ? It’s a fucking pistol for fuck’s sake!   
Regina came back after washing her hand, then she sat down on the table and started eating her salad.   
“ ms Swan ? Please come eat your dinner, I am sorry for interrupting you “ said Regina.   
Emma slowly sat down on the table and started eating while looking at Regina.   
Emma started to think that this woman is either a psycho or so fucking strong, and both options actually turn Emma on, she already needs to change her underwear now. Strong women have always had a special effect on Emma.   
“ thank you for your help “ said Regina.   
Emma smiled softly then she looked back at her plate.   
“ I have made a chocolate cake to eat together after dinner, I hope you like chocolate ? “ said Regina.   
“ Yes, I do “ said Emma.   
“ nice “ said Regina then she stood up and went upstairs.   
Should Emma leave the house ? She knows well that Regina would never hurt her, on the contrary, she is now completely sure that she is safe here. She just needs to talk to this woman, she needs to tell her that she is proud of her, Emma is always proud of strong women.   
She finished her dinner and put her plates in the kitchen, then she went upstairs. She knocked on Regina’s door and entered. The brunette was laying down on the bed wearing a short black robe that hardly reached her thighs. What’s the story of the robes with this family ? Her hair was so messy yet it looked so beautiful and her chocolate eyes looked at Emma waiting for her to talk.   
“ I — I am sorry, should I .. go out ? “ said Emma.   
“ it’s okay ms Swan, I was doing nothing, just watching Netflix “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you “ said Emma.   
“ thank you, but why is that ? “   
“ for what you did with Robin, I just .. I lo- appreciate strong women “ said Emma.   
“ Thank you so much, ms Swan. You can actually come watch the show with me, if you are interested of course “ said Regina.   
Emma nodded her head and sat down besides Regina. It was kinda awkward at the beginning, but then Regina went to the kitchen, and came back with two beer bottles and a huge popcorn plate. Emma smiled at her and they started eating and watching the show together.   
Regina’s phone rang and she picked it up.   
“ Mills “  
“ yes “   
“ finish everything and leave them for me to sign them tomorrow morning “   
“ yes “   
“ bye “   
“ is everything okay ? “ asked Emma.   
“ yes dear, just some work stuff “ said Regina with a smile.   
“ there is something on your upper lip “ said Emma.   
Regina tried to reach it with her tongue but she couldn’t, so she tried to wipe her lips with her hands but the thing was still there.   
“ I can help “ said Emma smiling, then she put her thumb on Regina’s lip to clean it. Regina kept looking at Emma’s eyes while Emma was looking at Regina’s lips.   
“ you have beautiful eyes, ms Swan “ said Regina.   
Emma took the piece of popcorn off Regina’s lip and put it in her mouth. Regina looked at her and smiled a seductive smile.   
“ what was that ? “ said Regina in a low voice.   
“ I love popcorn “ said Emma.   
“ off my lips ? “ asked Regina and she was still smiling.   
“ off your lips “ said Emma.   
They both looked at each other’s lips for while, until Emma slowly leaned forward a bit and slowly placed her lips on Regina’s. Emma started licking Regina’s upper lip smoothly, while Regina let her tongue lick in between Emma’s lips to ask her for entrance to her mouth.   
Emma opened her mouth and Regina’s tongue found its way inside the blonde’s mouth. Emma kept licking Regina’s lips with passion that the brunette let out a moan, which satisfied the blonde’s ears. Emma put her hand under the brunette’s robe and touched her back with her hands. The brunette moaned again at the blonde’s touch, then she let her fingers go through the blonde’s yellow long hair.   
Regina’s phone suddenly rang to interrupt this making out session. They pulled back and Regina grabbed her phone.   
“ Mills “   
“ what ? “   
“ I am coming “   
Emma was still trying to process what has just happened, it all happened so quickly, Emma kept looking at the brunette while she was talking, this was wrong ... this is so wrong.   
Regina put the phone down, stood up and quickly changed her clothes. She didn’t really care that Emma was watching, she seemed in hurry.   
“ w — what’s going on ? “ asked Emma.   
“ Roni. They need blood for her “ said Regina while putting on her coat.   
“ are you the same type ? “ asked Emma.   
“ we are twins “ said Regina.   
“ I am coming with you “ said Emma while standing up, she quickly went to her room, put her shirt on and went back to Regina’s room.  
“ I am ready “ said Emma.   
“ let’s go “ said Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the hospital, Regina was literally running to the hospital not just walking.  
“ dr “ said Regina.   
“ ms Mills, sorry for bothering you “ said the doctor.   
“ she is my sister, dr. “ said Regina.   
They took Regina to a room and Emma went with them, they took the amount of blood needed from Regina and quickly injected it into Roni’s arm. Regina stood besides her sister, she put her hand on Roni’s hair then she kissed her forehead softly.   
“ you can go “ said the doctor.   
“ I need to know how is my sister, when will she wake up ? “ asked Regina.   
“ ms Mills, we are not even sure that ms Roni will live .. but we are doing our best “ said the doctor then he left.   
Regina sighed, then she looked at her sister before heading to her car. Emma followed Regina silently, she was still confused about everything.   
The ride to Regina’s house was silent, neither one of them talked. They arrived at Regina’s house and each one of them went to her room.   
Emma threw herself on her bed, her head was full of thoughts and fears. What happened between her and Regina cannot pass just like that, who knows what could have happened if Regina’s phone didn’t interrupt them ?   
Regina’s lips were so soft, tasty, attractive, smooth and hot.   
The moment her tongue touched Emma’s mouth was incredible. Emma’s body shivered when the brunette’s skilled tongue was touching specific parts of the blonde’s mouth, Emma can’t even imagine how this skilled tongue works in other places other than the mouth. The feeling of the brunette’s flesh under Emma’s nails still turns Emma on, but all this is just wrong.   
Emma knows well that what happened was wrong, maybe even the brunette herself regrets it.   
Emma suddenly came back to reality when she heard the voice of someone knocking on her door. She opened the door to see Regina standing there, wearing the same white short robe, and holding a cup in her hand.   
“ you said you like chocolate, I have made you a cup of hot chocolate “ said Regina while giving the cup to Emma.   
“ thanks “ said Emma while taking the cup from Regina. Their hands touched and Emma’s eyes automatically looked at Regina’s eyes.   
“ ms Swan, if there is anything that you need to say, I want you to feel comfortable in my home “ said Regina.   
Emma looked at her, she is not sure what should she say.   
“ don’t you think we should talk about what had happened earlier today ? “ asked Emma.   
“ if you want to talk, I am ready “ said Regina with the poise of Regina Mills.   
Emma nodded her head, so Regina entered the room and sat down on Emma’s bed.   
“ I .. I want to apologize “ said Emma.   
“ your apology is accepted, ms Swan “ said Regina.   
Emma looked at Regina for a while, the coldness of this woman is driving Emma crazy.   
“ don’t you know how to talk normally ? I am not one of your citizens “ said Emma.   
“ I didn’t say you are one of my citizens, ms Swan. You apologized, and I accepted the apology .. what did you expect me to do ? “   
“ ask! Ask me why the fuck am I apologizing “   
“ you are apologizing for kissing me, you do feel guilty. You feel like you are betraying Roni who nearly sacrificed her life for you. I respect your kind feelings, and I accept your apology “   
Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes, it is incredible how this woman knows everything, just unbelievable.   
“ by the way, some of my friends are coming to spend some time with me, if you are interested to join us, don’t hesitate to come “ said Regina before leaving the room.   
After about an hour, Emma heard the sounds of laughter and jokes, she smiled softly then she decided that she has nothing to lose, why doesn’t she go out and spend some time with those girls ?   
She opened her door, knocked on Regina’s door and entered.   
“ ms Swan! Come in please “ said Regina before introducing Emma to her friends.   
There were 3 women sitting in the room with Regina, Regina introduced them to Emma as Belle, Tinker, and Zelena. They all looked sweet and cute, they kept interacting with Emma to not let her feel odd.   
After a while, Emma excused herself to bring a glass of water.   
While drinking, she felt someone’s fingers knocking on her back, she turned around to see that it was Tinker.   
“ hello “ said Tinker.   
“ hi “ said Emma awkwardly.   
“ You and Regina seem close “ said Tinker.   
“ sort of “ said Emma.   
“ can you keep a secret ? “ asked Tinker.   
Tinker was kinda drunk, she had drunk a lot and Emma knew that she is not sober, and she probably has no idea what she was saying.   
“ of course “ said Emma.   
“ I have a crush on Regina “ said Tinker.   
Emma’s eyes went wide open, she looked at Tinker with concentration, waiting for her to say more.   
“ we are friends for 2 years now, and I have had a crush on her 1 year ago “ said Tinker.   
“ that’s too much, I mean .. one whole year! “ asked Emma.   
“ I am scared to lose her as a friend if I told her. She is gorgeous you know ?   
Those lips, those legs, her perfect body, even her way of talking is attractive “ said Tinker.   
“ I know .. right “ said Emma, then she thanked god Tinker was drunk. No one should hear her saying this.   
They went back to Regina’s room, to find the other 3 playing spin the bottle. Emma and Tinker joined the game and they started playing.   
Zelena will ask Emma.   
“ are you in a relationship ? “ asked Zelena.   
“ no “ replied Emma.   
Belle will ask Zelena.   
“ have you ever had a crush on someone who is in this room ? “ asked Belle.   
“ god no “ said Zelena.   
Zelena will ask Tinker.   
“ I dare you to kiss the sexiest woman in the room “ said Zelena.   
Tinker suddenly grabbed Regina’s head in her hands and kissed her passionately, while Regina closed her eyes and kissed her back. Emma was sitting besides Regina so she could see perfectly what was going on. Tinker licked Regina’s lips passionately, she ran her fingers through Regina’s hair slowly while kissing her lips with passion.   
Emma’s body shivered at the sight of Regina being kissed that way, specially when she knows well that Tinker is doing what she wanted to do for one whole year.   
Regina pulled back and smiled, while Zelena laughed loudly.   
“ let’s play it dirty, guys “ said Zelena.   
They all nodded their heads, and they started the game.   
Belle will ask Emma.   
“ when was the last time you had sex ? “ asked Belle.   
“ one week ago “ said Emma, remembering her night with Roni.   
Tinker will ask Regina.   
“ turn me on “ said Tinker.   
They all looked awkwardly at Tinker, except Regina, she flipped her hair and looked straight into Tinker’s eyes.   
“ I will take you to my bedroom, take your beautiful shirt off, then I will tie you up to my bed. Your eyes will keep looking at me, curious to know what am I going to do to you, but we don’t tell our pets about our plans. I will take my robe off, followed by my bra and underwear. I will stand naked in front of you, then I will take off your bra and underwear. I will lean over and I will slowly touch your lips, not a kiss, I will just touch your lips with mine “ said Regina.   
They all looked at Tinker, who was now looking at Regina with red cheeks.   
“ done “ said Tinker in a low voice.   
They all laughed loudly, Tinker has just confirmed that Regina had turned her on. Emma was trying her best to act normal, but it was so hard. She actually closed her eyes while Regina was talking, she imagined Regina doing all these to her, she is literally soaked right now.   
Emma will ask Belle.   
“ when did you lose your virginity ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I was 18 “ said Belle.   
They spent the rest of the night playing, till they all left the house, while Emma went to her room leaving Regina alone in her room. 

Emma woke up the next day, she went straight to Regina’s bedroom without even knocking the door. The brunette was making out with Tinker. Emma’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight of Regina’s lips meeting Tinker’s, Tinker moved her hands to under Regina’s robe and started massaging the brunette’s breats with her hands, Regina let out a beautiful low moan, which brought a mixture of madness and turning on to the blonde’s body.   
Tinker pulled back and looked at the brunette for a while.   
“ you are so beautiful “ said Tinker.   
“ am I “ asked Regina.  
“ indeed you are “ said Tinker, and when she was about to kiss Regina’s lips again, Emma cleaned her throat in a loud voice.   
“ ms Swan “ said Regina while arranging her hair and fixing her robe on her body.   
“ I - I came to ask if you are interested to have breakfast with me, but looks like you are busy “ said Emma.  
“ not at all, Tinker was leaving “ said the brunette.   
Tinker slowly kissed Regina’s lips softly, then she walked outside.   
“ I am ready “ said Regina.   
“ y — there is red lipstick on your lips and neck “ said Emma nervously.   
“ oh “ said Regina while looking at the mirror and wiping her lips and neck.   
“ shall we go ? “ asked Regina with a soft smile.   
Emma nodded her head and walked downstairs to the dining table.   
They sat down and Regina started eating, while Emma looked kinda confused .. and maybe a little bit angry.   
“ so what was that ? “ asked Emma.   
“ pardon me ? “ said Regina.   
“ you and Tinker “ said Emma and she stopped chewing her food.   
“ ms Swan, you don’t get to ask me about my sex or personal life “ said Regina, again with the poise of Regina Mills.   
“ I meant; are you .. together ? “ asked Emma.   
“ this is too personal, ms Swan “ said Regina while eating a piece of bacon.   
“ FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE “ shouted Emma angrily.   
“ your voice is so loud, ms Swan. You don’t get to shout to me “ said Regina while putting a piece of cucumber in her mouth.   
Emma suddenly pushed Regina’s chair and pushed her against the wall angrily, she put her arm on Regina’s neck and looked deeply in her eyes.   
“ ah “ moaned Regina when her back hit the wall.   
“ What the fuck is between you and Tinker ? “ said Emma in a low voice.   
“ you know well that I can push you to the ground and hit you, and both of us know that I am far too stronger than you. But I won’t, and I will answer you, Tinker has confessed her love for me today’s morning, and I agreed to be in an open relationship with her “ said Regina.   
“ open relationship ? “ said Emma.   
“ yes, I am not sure that I do love her, but I can try. Now, may you leave me ? I have to eat because I have a lot of work to do “ said Regina.   
Emma suddenly paid attention to their position, she was standing too close to Regina Mills, putting her arm on Regina’s neck and literally shouting at her. Emma took a step backwards, so Regina stood still, fixed her hair and walked to her office.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma went to Regina’s office, she knocked the door then she entered.   
“ I am sorry “ said Emma.   
Regina kept checking on the papers in front of her and signing some others, she didn’t even look at Emma.   
“ aren’t you going to say anything ? “ asked Emma.   
“ looks like I annoy you when I talk, so I will just sit here signing my papers “ said Regina.   
“ you know what ? You two are completely different “ said Emma.   
When Emma found no reply to her words, she continued talking, she seemed like she was talking to herself, not to Regina.   
“ I am going out “ said Emma.   
“ ms Swan you know nothing here, where the fuck do you think you are going “ said Regina.   
“ Regina Mills is cursing, nice “ said Emma.   
“ if you really want to see the town, you can wait till tonight “ said Regina without looking at the blonde.   
“ why tonight ? “ asked the blonde.   
“ it’s Storybrooke’s 20th anniversary, we always make a small party to celebrate it every year “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ if I come, will you be with me ? “ asked Emma.   
“ because you are a good girl who talks in a good way and doesn’t push me against the wall ? “ said Regina.   
“ I apologized, and I am still apologizing. I didn’t mean to do this, I am sorry “ said Emma.   
“ I may consider accepting your apology if you told me why did you do this “ said Regina.   
Emma looked at Regina for a while, she really wants to tell her everything, maybe this would make her feel relieved. But it is so hard, how can she confess something like that ? Regina will probably think that Emma is a bitch who just likes any woman she sees.  
“ ms Swan ? “ said Regina’s voice to let Emma come back to reality.   
“ I - I am confused, and I am scared “ said Emma.   
“ of what ? “ asked Regina.   
“ Can I keep this to myself ? Please “ said Emma.   
Regina nodded her head with a soft smile, then she stood up, and on her way out of the office , she talked to Emma.   
“ dress well, the whole town will be at the party “ said Regina then she walked upstairs.   
At 6 o’clock, Regina knocked at Emma’s bedroom door.   
The blonde opened the door, wearing a long black dress and a pair of high heels, putting her hair into a ponytail and no make up at all except for a red lipstick.   
The brunette, on the other side, was wearing a short red dress, that clearly showed her beautiful attractive legs and breasts. Her hair was just as usual, red lipstick, eyeliner and a blusher to give her cheeks their best look.   
They both looked at each other for a while, studying each other’s bodies and faces as if it’s their first time to meet.   
“ you look beautiful, ms Mills “ said Emma.   
“ don’t let me start talking about you “ said Regina softly.   
They kept looking at each other for a while, they didn’t move at all. Regina standing outside the room on the doorstep, and Emma standing inside the room just in front of Regina.   
“ we put the same lipstick “ said Regina.   
“ Does this annoy you ? I can change it “ said Emma.   
Regina took a step closer, she is now standing inches away from Emma.   
She slowly kissed Emma’s forehead while placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders.   
“ not like I am complaining, but what was that for “ asked Emma.   
“ Emma “ said Regina in a low voice.   
Emma could feel the brunette’s warm breath on her own lips.   
“ yes, ms Mills “ said Emma.   
“ this is ... wrong “ said Regina.   
“ what’s wrong ? “ asked Emma.   
“ what I feel .. what I feel towards you is wrong “ said Regina.   
Their voices were low, the tension between them was growing, but they didn’t pull back.   
“ what do you feel towards me, madam mayor ? “ asked Emma.   
“ c — can we go ? “ asked the brunette.   
“ if you are afraid to do it .. maybe I can help ? “ said Emma, and while the brunette was about to look at the blonde’s eyes, Emma’s lips touched Regina’s slowly. Emma’s tongue decided to take control that time, and Regina opened her lips gladly to the entrance of the blonde’s tongue. Regina started licking the blonde’s upper lip and biting it smoothly, while Emma’s tongue danced in Regina’s mouth. The blonde moaned when Regina bit her lip a little bit harder, which sent a shiver to the brunette’s body. Regina suddenly walked towards the room without pulling back until they reached Emma’s bed. Emma smoothly put her hands under the brunette’s dress and reached her ass. The brunette moaned when the blonde’s hands touched her ass, they pulled back for air, Regina looked deeply in the blonde’s eyes, and before any one of them could use her brain, they placed their lips on each other’s again. Regina started placing gentle kisses on the blonde’s neck, which caused the blonde to let out a loud moan.   
“ ms Mills “ moaned Emma.   
“ nah, Regina. Say my name “ said Regina.   
“ you have a skilled lips, R-e-g-i-n-a “ said Emma.   
Emma’s dress was kinda flexible, so Regina was able to reach the blonde’s body without taking her dress off.   
“ may I ? “ asked the brunette.   
“ I am yours “ said Emma.   
The brunette smiled before sitting down on her knees and taking the blonde’s underwear off, she started licking Emma’s clit with her skilled tongue, causing Emma to scream loudly.   
“ Re.. gi.. Regi ahhh “ moaned the blonde loudly.   
“ fuck me “ said Emma.   
The brunette stopped licking her, she put her finger on Emma’s clit and kept teasing her, while kising Emma’s lips softly.   
“ fuck me, please “ said Emma.   
Regina suddenly thrusted her three fingers in the blonde causing the blonde to scream in pleasure and pain.   
“ oh my go .. ahhh .. Reginaaaa “ screamed the blonde.   
Emma suddenly came hard on Regina’s fingers, then she pulled her head back trying to catch her breathe after her orgasm. The brunette stood up, licked each one of her fingers slowly, then she leaned over and kissed the blonde’s lips passionately, allowing the blonde to taste herself on the brunette’s lips.   
The brunette looked at herself in the mirror, checked on her make up and hair, then she looked at Emma.   
“ ready to go ? “ asked the brunette.   
The blonde nodded her head and stood up.  
“ Regina “ said Emma.   
Regina turned around to face Emma.   
“ what do you prefer ? “ asked Emma.   
“ in bed ? “ asked the brunette.   
Emma nodded her head slowly.   
“ Actually, I am submissive “ said Regina.   
Regina’s words went through Emma’s ears like a thunder. She can’t even imagine mayor Mills being submissive to someone. Is that why Robin told her that she was his bitch in bed ? But what about her words to Tinker when they were playing ?   
“ was this a surprise ? “ asked Regina when she noticed Emma’s surprised eyes.   
“ I just didn’t expect it “ said Emma.   
“ sometimes I need to let go of my power, Emma. I am so powerful here, no one can tell me no or refuse my orders “ said the brunette while looking at the ground.   
Emma took a step closer, put her finger under the brunette’s chin and lifted her head up to let the brunette look at her eyes.   
“ it’s nothing to be ashamed of, I have always had a problem with Killian, when we were together “ said Emma.   
“ why “ asked Regina.   
“ because I always wanted to hit him and do things to him .. but it’s not easy to convince a man to submit to you. And because of this, I didn’t enjoy having sex with him “ said Emma.   
“ what about Roni ? “ asked Regina.   
“ we did it twice .. and they were just romantic sex, because I was hurt from Killian when he cheated on me “ said Emma.   
“ I try to hide it, I can’t tell anyone something like that “ said Regina.   
“ your sexual desires and orientations are nothing to be ashamed of, you can be yourself. What happens in bed, stays in bed “ said Emma.   
“ I — we need to go “ said Regina and she turned around to walk out of the room.   
“ Regina “ said Emma.   
Regina turned around again to face Emma.   
Emma took a few steps closer and placed her lips on the brunette’s lips.   
They pulled back and Regina looked at Emma’s eyes, Emma smiled a sweet smile at her.   
They walked to Regina’s car, and Regina started driving.   
Emma slowly moved her hand and put it on Regina’s, then she slowly kissed it.   
Regina smiled softly at Emma, and after about 15 minutes, they were there.   
As soon as Regina walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention. Emma is really impressed by how strong this woman is.   
“ good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you all, here, today, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Storybrooke. I have been working as the mayor of this town for 7 years now, and I am proud to be. I hope you all spend a good night, let the party begin “ said Regina, causing the people to cheer, clap and dance with the music.   
After a while, Regina went to Emma, who was standing with some citizens engaging in a conversation. She knocked on Emma’s back so Emma looked at her and she smiled.   
“ would you like to have a tour in the empty Storybrooke ? “ asked Regina winking.   
“ empty ? “ said Emma.   
“ the whole town is here, I am sure of that. No one is out there “ said Regina.   
Emma nodded her head, took Regina’s hand in hers and moved outside the restaurant.   
“ won’t we get in the car ? “ asked Emma.   
“ nah, let’s take a walk, it will be better “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
Regina took Emma to visit every part of Storybrooke, Emma was so happy and she kept taking pictures as if she was visiting some ancient Egyptian temples.   
Regina kept laughing at Emma’s childesh behaviors but she was not complaining.   
At the end of the day, they went home and when Regina was about to enter her room, Emma stopped her.   
“ thank you, I really had fun today “ said Emma.   
“ me too “ said Regina.   
“ Regina “ said Emma.   
The brunette’s chocolate eyes looked at Emma with a sweet smile.   
Emma took a step closer, she was now standing so close to Regina, which made the brunette kinda nervous.   
Emma took a step closer, and whispered in the brunette’s ear   
“ I would really like to dominate you “ said Emma in a low voice.   
“ ms Swan “ said Regina with a look that was a mixture of desire, surprise and resistance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for no reason ... 🙃😂

“ ms Swan, I need to talk to you “ said Regina while walking into Emma’s bedroom.   
Their last conversation when Emma confessed that she wants to dominate Regina, was interrupted by a citizen who came to tell Regina about a problem that was facing him.   
Emma lifted her head up and looked at Regina, who was still standing at the doorstep and didn’t even enter the room.   
“ what happened before, on that day of the party, cannot happen again “ said Regina.   
“ you didn’t like it ? “ asked Emma.  
“ this is not the point, the point is that .. I can’t betray my sister “   
“ we are not together “   
“ she loves you “   
“ she didn’t tell me “   
“ but she told me, wether you choose to be with her or not, I can’t do this to her “ said Regina.   
When Emma was about to reply, Regina’s phone rang and she picked it up.   
“ Roni woke up “ said Regina with eyes full of happiness.   
Regina was literally running to her car, and Emma ran after her and got into the car. They arrived at the hospital and both of them ran into Roni’s room.  
“ Roni “ said Regina.   
“ Regina “ said Roni with a pale smile.   
“ how do you feel ? “ asked Regina.   
“ tired “ said Roni.   
“ I am glad you are okay, dear. I was worried about you “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
Emma awkwardly walked into the room, she looked at Roni and smiled.   
“ Emma “ said Roni sweetly.   
“ do you feel better ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I do. How is Killian ? “ asked Roni.   
“ I have been living with Regina since what had happened “ said Emma.   
Roni looked at Emma awkwardly, her eyes looked confused.   
“ we are in Storybrooke, dear. I thought that it would be better for you and Emma to stay here, New York is not safe for you as long as her ex boyfriend is out there “ said Regina.   
Roni smiled at Regina and took her sister’s hand in hers.   
“ I hope you two were able to get along with each other “ said Roni.   
Emma looked at Regina, who was looking at her sister half ashamed of herself.   
“ I will go bring something to drink “ said Regina and she walked out.   
Emma went after Regina, she found her standing outside the room and wiping her tears.   
Emma slowly knocked on Regina’s shoulder, so Regina turned around to face her.   
“ Regina! You are crying! “ said Emma in a shocked tone of voice.   
“ I betrayed her “ said Regina.   
“ Regina you didn’t! We were not together “ said Emma.   
“ I need to be alone, I will go have a drink or two “ said Regina.   
“ what about Roni ? “ asked Emma.   
“ the doctor told me that she won’t leave today, they have to keep an eye on her “ said Regina then she left.   
After a while, Emma left the hospital and went to Regina’s house. She knocked the door but it was already opened, which made Emma kinda nervous.   
“ Regina ? Regina are you here ? “ said Emma in a loud voice.   
Suddenly Emma heard the sound of something being strongly crashed.   
Emma followed the sound to the kitchen, she found an empty bottle of wine that is broken into pieces on the ground, while Regina was wearing a red robe and sitting on the ground, drunk as hell.   
“ Regina ? “ said Emma with wide eyes.   
Regina lifter her head up slowly, she narrowed her eyes when she looked at Emma, she seemed like she was trying to figure out who is standing in front of her.   
“ what did you do to yourself ! “ said Emma.   
“ me ? i .. i did .. nothing “ said Regina while trying to stand up, but she fall to the ground.   
“ you drank a whole bottle ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I .. wanted another .. one but - but I don’t have any “ said Regina.   
“ thank god you don’t have more “ said Emma, then she sat down on the ground besides Regina and looked at her.   
“ why did you do that, Regina ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I feel like shit .. I .. I love Roni so much, she is an angel “ said Regina.   
“ that’s great .. what’s the problem then ? “ asked Emma.   
“ the problem is .. the problem is I feel like .. I feel like I want to place my lips on yours and forget everything. I want you to tie me up and put handcuffs on my hands, then fuck me so hard till I scream. I want you to put a choker around my neck, and slap me when I don’t do what you command. I want to feel your fingers inside of me, I want to feel your hand pulling my hair and ordering me not to talk. I want you so badly. “ said Regina.   
She wasn’t even listening to herself, she didn’t know that she was talking to Emma, she was looking at the broken pieces of the bottle while talking as if she was just saying the words that were in her mind but in a loud voice.   
“ but I betrayed her, I betrayed my sister, who already had suffered so much in her life. I can’t take from her the only thing that she really loved. I .. I can’t “ said Regina.   
Emma, who was now wet like never before, looked at Regina with eyes full of sympathy and kindness.   
Emma couldn’t even imagine herself dominating Regina Mills, that would be heaven for Emma. But Regina was right, she has a point, what had happened between her and Regina is definitely a betrayal to Roni. Both of them couldn’t control themselves, they wanted each other and they didn’t use their brains that night.  
Emma slowly took Regina’s hand in hers, kissed it slowly then she kissed Regina’s forehead.   
“ I know that you will most probably forget this conversation by tomorrow morning, but I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. You are one of the best people that I have ever met, and you do love your sister very much too. Maybe we just met each other under the wrong circumstances “ said Emma.   
Regina looked at her, she didn’t really look like someone who was listening, she was in her own world.   
“ what about I take you to your bed ? You need to rest “ said Emma with a smile.   
Regina nodded her head softly and tried to stand up, Emma helped her then she walked her upstairs to her bedroom.   
Emma changed her clothes, and didn’t give herself the chance to think about what Regina said earlier, she just closed her eyes and slept.   
The next day, Regina and Emma went to the hospital and brought Roni to Regina’s house in Storybrooke.   
“ welcome back to life “ said Regina.   
Roni smiled sweetly at her sister, then she kept watching the house, Roni has never visited Storybrooke before.   
“ you have a beautiful house, Regina “ said Roni.   
“ thank you “ said Regina.   
“ Emma, are you okay ? “ asked Roni.   
“ yes! Yes of course “ said Emma but she didn’t sound convincing enough.   
They all had dinner, then Roni went to check on Lola.   
“ Regina “ said Emma.   
“ ms Swan “ said Regina while looking at Emma.   
“ do you remember something from yesterday ? “ asked Emma.  
“ yes? Roni is awake ? “ said Regina.   
“ nothing else ? “ asked Emma.  
“ did something happen ? I .. did something ? We did something ? “ asked Regina with wide eyes.   
“ No no we didn’t “ said Emma.   
Regina sighed in relief, then she stood up and went to her office.   
“ I missed her so much “ said Roni with a sweet smile while walking into the dining room.   
“ Lola ? Regina took good care of her when you were not around “ said Emma smiling.   
“ where is Regina by the way ? “ asked Roni.   
“ in her office “ said Emma.   
Roni went to Regina’s office, knocked the door and entered.   
“ can I take a few minutes from your time ? “ asked Roni.   
“ definitely “ said Regina while taking her glasses off and looking at her sister.   
“ I just wanted to thank you for everything; Lola, Emma, the blood and your kind feelings towards me. I could hear and feel you at some point I guess. I could have never asked for a better sister, Regina. Thank you so much “ said Roni.   
Regina stood up, walked to Roni and wrapped her arms around her sister.   
“ I would do whatever it takes just to keep you safe. You are my younger sister, and I am proud of what you did “ said Regina while kissing Roni’s forehead.   
Emma could see them but she couldn’t hear their conversation, when she saw Regina kissing Roni’s forehead, she smiled softly, she remembered Regina kissing her forehead on that day of the party.   
“ I have to go back to New York “ said Roni.   
“ isn’t this a little bit fast ? “ asked Regina.   
“ my whole life is there, Regina. I have nothing to do here “ said Roni.   
“ I won’t force you to stay here of course, just be safe “ said Regina with a soft smile.   
Emma went to them, she gave them a soft smile then Roni told her to enter the office.   
“ how is Robin by the way ? I wanna see him “ said Roni.   
Regina looked at the ground, while Emma looked at Regina.   
“ what happened ? Is there something that I don’t know ? “ asked Roni.   
“ he came here, he tried to force Regina to go back to him and kept saying.. things that shouldn’t be said about them together. Regina hit him and pushed him outside the house “ said Emma.   
“ oh my god!! But why ? What happened between you two ? “ asked Roni.   
“ he cheated on me “ said Regina with a bitter smile.   
“ you ? He cheated on you ? “ said Roni with wide eyes.   
“ why do people’s eyes become wide open whenever I say that he cheated on me ? “ asked Regina with a laugh.   
“ because .. why would someone cheat on you ? You are literally perfect! Like .. you are an ideal woman “ said Roni.   
“ maybe he didn’t see this, maybe I .. maybe I am not perfect in his eyes “ said Regina.   
“ you will always be perfect to me “ said Roni before hugging her sister tightly.   
“ I am leaving Storybrooke tomorrow, will you be okay alone ? “ asked Roni.   
“ I have always been alone, sis “ said Regina.   
Roni hugged Regina one more time, Emma looked at Regina’s eyes, their eyes met for a while. They pulled back, Emma took a step closer, and stood besides Regina.   
“ thank you for everything, ms Mills “ said Emma.   
“ you are welcome, ms Swan “ said Regina.   
They hugged each other, Emma’s hands touched Regina’s bare back, both of them shivered, then they pulled back.   
“ where can I sleep tonight ? “ asked Roni.   
“ Tinker is coming to spend some time with me, and she will probably stay the night. So I guess you can sleep in Emma’s room, if you two have no problem with this of course “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ who’s Tinker ? Looks like a lot had happened “ said Roni laughing.   
“ we are in an open relationship, she is nearly my girlfriend “ said Regina.   
Emma’s eyes were studying Regina’s face, her surprised and angry eyes can’t be ignored.   
“ so my mum has two gay daughters now “ said Roni.   
“ true “ said Regina laughing.   
Roni took Emma’s hand in hers, then they went upstairs to Emma’s room. Regina sighed, she is so confused and distracted.   
The doorbell rang and Regina opened it, it was Tinker. She kissed Regina’s lips softly then she walked into the house.   
“ how are you, dear ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ I am good “ said Regina.   
“ shall we go upstairs ? “ asked Tinker with a wink.   
Regina took a step closer, and whispered in Tinker’s ear.   
“ I want you to fuck me so hard .. I don’t want to be able to walk after tonight “   
“ you are so horny “   
“ nah. So confused, and need to be distracted by good sex “ said Regina.   
Tinker suddenly carried Regina in the bridal style, and Regina laughed loudly.   
“ what are you doing ? “ asked Regina laughing.   
“ I have never been that turned on in my life “ said Tinker while walking upstairs to Regina’s bedroom. 

“ what are you planning to do when you are back in New York ? “ asked Emma.   
“ back to the bar, back to my normal life “ said Roni.   
“ TINKER OH MY GO ... AHHH “   
Roni and Emma suddenly heard the voice of Regina screaming, Roni laughed while Emma’s eyes went wide open.   
“ looks like my sister is having a fun night “ said Roni laughing.   
Emma didn’t reply, she just kept looking at nothing, visualizing Regina being fucked by Tinker, and enjoying it.   
“ I can never imagine my sister having sex “ said Roni laughing.   
Emma looked at her.   
“ yeah, imagine Regina, the aggressive and tough mayor, being fucked. I didn’t even know that Regina is a bottom until now “ said Roni.   
“ looks like she is “ said Emma trying to fake a smile.   
“ are you okay ? “ asked Roni holding Emma’s hand.   
“ I am great, and I am happy you are back “ said Emma before kissing Roni’s hand.   
“ I will go bring a glass of water “ said Emma then she left the room.   
She went to the kitchen, to see Regina standing there drinking wine.   
Regina was wearing a white robe, but she didn’t close it, so her black bra and underwear were clearly seen underneath it. As well as her bare flat sexy stomach and legs, and that cleave. Her hair was so messy, and her cheeks were so red.   
“ Regina!! “ said Emma as soon as she entered the kitchen.   
Regina quickly closed her robe to cover her body, then she looked at Emma.   
Emma took a few steps closer, she looked at Regina deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

“ did you enjoy it ? “ asked Emma.   
“ what are you talking about “ asked Regina.   
“ did you enjoy being fucked by her ? Did you enjoy screaming her name out loud ? Did you enjoy her licking your body with her filthy tongue ?? “ said Emma.   
“ ms Swan, you are not allowed to talk to me about my sexual life, and you are not allowed to say anything about my girlfriend “ said Regina.   
“ When I heard you screaming, I wanted to fucking open the door of your room and take you out “ asked Emma.   
“ why “   
“ I kept visualizing her putting her hand on you, slapping you, biting your lips, touching your body, pulling your hair, kissing your neck —- “   
“Emma! You can’t think of me that way “ said Regina.   
“ I can’t help it “   
“ we have the same fucking face! What’s so fucking special about me! “ said Regina.   
Emma looked at her for a while, Regina has a point. She and Roni have the same face literally, so why is Emma behaving like this ?   
“ Let’s end this “ said Emma.   
“ please “ said Regina.   
“ tell me that you don’t want me to fuck you “ said Emma in a low voice.   
Regina looked at her for a while, Emma’s green light eyes were placed on Regina’s eyes, waiting for her lips to say anything.   
“ we don’t always get what we want “ said Regina trying to avoid looking at Emma’s eyes.  
“ Regina “ said Emma while stepping closer to Regina, She put her hand on Regina’s shoulder and Regina closed her eyes at the blonde’s touch.   
“ Emma, we can’t “ said Regina.   
“ right .. we can’t “ said Emma and she stepped back.   
“ Emma “ said Roni’s voice while stepping into the kitchen.   
“ Roni “ said Emma smoothly.   
“ Regina, you are here too “ said Roni.   
Regina nodded her head while flipping her hair.   
“ looks like someone is enjoying her night “ said Roni winking.   
“ was I loud ? “ asked Regina with red cheeks.  
“ sort of ? “ said Roni.   
They all laughed loudly, then they went upstairs to their rooms.   
The second day, Emma and Roni greeted Regina for the last time, then they took their things and while Roni was opening the door to go to the car, she found her mother standing on the doorstep about to knock the door.   
“ mother “ said Regina, while everyone looked at Cora in shock.   
Cora walked in, she entered Regina’s house and kept looking at the three of them.   
“ who is she “ asked Cora.   
“ Emma “ said Roni, then Cora looked at Roni’s and Emma’s hands that were hold together.   
“ did you break up with Robin ? “ asked Cora.   
“ how did you know ? “ asked Regina.   
“ answer my question “ said Cora.   
“ I did “   
“ and you do have a girlfriend, right ? “ asked Cora.   
“ mum I can expla— “ and before Regina could even finish the sentence, her mother slapped her cheek.   
Emma ran towards Regina and hugged her, while Roni looked angrily at her mother.   
“ WHY DID YOU HIT HER ? “ shouted Roni angrily.   
“ because she is just like you “ said Cora.   
“ you don’t get to touch her! She did nothing to you! Can’t you just treat us like we are your daughters ? “ shouted Roni.   
“ I want normal daughters “ said Cora.   
“ if homosexuality isn’t normal for you, then you don’t have any daughters left, mother .. sorry .. I meant .. ms Mills “ said Roni.   
Emma was hugging Regina tightly, she kissed her forehead softly and kept rubbing Regina’s back smoothly, while Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck and she was crying.   
“ shhhh .. everything will be okay .. calm down “ said Emma to Regina.   
“ forget that you have a mother, Regina “ said Cora then she left the house.   
“ I am with you .. you will be okay “ said Emma without paying attention that Cora had left.   
“ am I wrong ? “ asked Regina with eyes full of tears.   
“ you are not, you are amazing. You are the woman that any man or woman in this world would wish to have “ said Emma before grabbing Regina’s hand and kissing it.   
“ but .. but I lost my mum “ said Regina.  
“ it’s her loss. Any woman would be proud to have such a successful daughter like you “ said Emma.   
“ that’s true “ said Roni smiling.   
Emma slowly left Regina, she felt like it was weird for Roni to see Emma hugging and kissing Regina like that.  
Regina suddenly stood straight, wiped her tears, arranged her hair and her clothes, then she looked at them with the poise and composure of Regina Mills.  
“ you can leave “ said Regina.   
“ you sure you will be okay ? “ asked Roni.   
“ yes “ said Regina.   
Roni walked out, Emma followed her, but she looked at Regina for one last time, her eyes looked confused, she gave Regina a sweet smile before walking away, but for some reason, Emma felt that it won’t be her last time to see Regina Mills.   
One week had passed since Roni and Emma had left Storybrooke. Roni woke up, put on her clothes then she went to the kitchen to see Emma standing there preparing breakfast.   
Roni wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her from the back, then she kissed her neck softly.   
“ good morning “ said Roni.   
“ morning, love “ said Emma.   
“ what are you doing ? “ asked Roni.   
“ preparing breakfast “ said Emma.   
“ can I have the dessert before breakfast ? “ asked Roni.   
“ how is this possible ! “ said Emma while turning around to face Roni.   
Roni put a part of Emma’s yellow hair behind her ear, then leaned over and kissed Emma’s lips passionately.   
Emma pulled back, then she placed a few kisses on Roni’s neck, which made Roni let out some moans.   
“ I wanna ask you a question “ said Emma.   
“ you can do anything “   
“ why did you do it ? You were about to sacrifice your life for me ? We have barely known each other “ said Emma.   
“ I didn’t think, I just wanted to protect you, I didn’t think about the circumstances “ said Roni.   
Emma slowly grabbed Roni’s hand and kissed her palm while looking at Roni’s eyes, then she suddenly started sucking Roni’s fingers.   
“ Emma “ said Roni.   
“ want to take this to a more comfortable place ? “ asked Emma.   
“ but .. the breakfast ? “ said Roni.   
“ fuck breakfast “ said Emma before carrying Roni with her muscular arms, and walked her upstairs.   
To Emma’s surprise, Roni tied her up, and before she could touch her she looked at her with her eyes to make sure that Emma is okay with this. Emma nodded her head and smiled.   
" open your legs " said Roni.   
Emma did what she said, then Roni started licking Emma so slowly. Emma moaned loudly while Roni’s hand was on Emma’s throat squeezing her neck. She kept licking Emma’s clit, and Roni was getting more horny with Emma’s moans.   
Roni then kept teasing Emma’s clit with her fingers while licking every inch of Emma’s body with her skilled tongue. The touch of her tongue was driving Emma crazy.   
" fuck me " said Emma.   
" I can't hear you, bitch " said Roni.   
" FUCK ME NOW " shouted Emma.   
" one last time "   
" please, please Roni fuck me "   
She started putting her fingers in and out so hard and so fast, which made Emma scream in pain and pleasure. Roni started licking Emma’s nipples while fucking her with her fingers.   
" I AM CUMMING " shouted Emma.   
" not now "   
" I can't "   
When Emma told her that she can't, she pissed her. So Roni went faster and faster while her hand squeezed Emma’s neck again, and Emma screamed loudly.   
" I AM SORRY " shouted Emma.   
" again "   
" I AM FUCKING SORRY "   
Roni placed her lips on Emma’s and bit her lips hardly. After kissing her, she went closer to Emma’s ears and whispered " cum " .   
Emma came hard on her fingers, Roni looked at Emma’s eyes and licked each finger slowly, then she went close to Emma and kissed her lips, more specifically licking them.   
" you pleased daddy tonight " said Roni.   
Emma was so exhausted, she couldn't even talk. She looked at Roni who was so exhausted too, and smiled with half opened eyes.  
Roni slept besides Emma, Emma’s head was on Roni’s chest, and Roni wrapped her arm around Emma’s body.   
Emma suddenly remembered Regina telling her that she is submissive, she slightly smiled, the two twin sisters are completely different in everything. Emma actually liked being dominated by Roni, it felt great. Roni is a professional in sex, she knows well how to please her partner, and Emma was so pleased. Emma started to think that her desire to act as a dominant only comes to her when she is with Regina, because she enjoyed being dominated by Roni so much. Emma wanted to be dominant just with Regina.   
“ Roni “ said Emma.   
“ yes, dear “ said Roni smoothly.   
“ I love you “ said Emma, she sounded like she was trying to let herself hear it.   
“ It’s your first time to say it “ said Roni.   
“ I know “ said Emma with a sweet smile.   
“ won’t you .. say it back ? “ asked Emma.   
“ if being stabbed instead of you isn’t enough to prove it .. then I love you so much, Swan “ said Roni.   
Roni grabbed her phone and called her sister, and she put the phone on speaker.   
“ hello “ said Roni.   
“ Roni! I miss you girl “ said Regina’s voice, causing Emma’s body to shiver.   
“ how are you doing, madam mayor ? “ asked Roni sweetly.   
“ the same shit everyday; solving problems, signing papers, helping people and this stuff. * Regina babe, I am going to go * .. okay Tink, see you “ said Regina.   
“ are you putting me on speaker ? I could hear Tinker’s voice “ said Roni.   
“ yeah, I am signing some papers while talking “ said Regina.   
“ how is everything going with Tinker ? “ asked Roni.   
“ good! She is trying her best to make me happy “ said Regina.   
“ that’s great “ said Roni.   
“ how is ehmm Emma ? Is she okay ? “ asked Regina.   
Emma suddenly looked at the phone, she was about to talk, but she didn’t.   
“ she is good, she can talk to you “ said Roni while looking at Emma.   
“ ehmm how are you, ms Mills “ said Emma.   
There was no response for about 30 seconds, then Regina replied.   
“ I am good, how is everything with Roni ? “ said Regina.   
“ we are good, thank you “ said Emma.   
Regina’s hand stopped writing in the moment she heard Emma’s voice. She remembered their one time, the touch of the blonde’s body under her, Emma’s arms massaging Regina’s back while Regina is placing kisses on Emma’s neck.   
Emma, on the other side, remembered Regina’s bare skin when they met in the kitchen. The moment Regina closed her robe when Emma walked in, but Emma still remember the brunette’s perfect body well.  
“ So we will see you soon ? “ said Roni happily.   
“ yes, I will be in New York with Tinker, she needs to go there to see her mum, and I will be with her. I will call to see you when I arrive “ said Regina.   
“ great! See you sis “ said Roni.   
“ see you, good night “ said Regina.   
Suddenly the doorbell rang, Roni and Emma both looked at each other, then they went together to open the door, and to their surprise, it was Tinker.   
“ Tinker! “ said Emma.   
“ hi “ said Tinker with a sweet smile.   
“ has something happened ? Is Regina okay ? “ asked Roni quickly.   
“ don’t worry she is fine, I just came to talk to you “ said Tinker.   
“ of course, come in please “ said Roni.   
Tinker walked in, and they all sat down in the living room.   
“ I apologize for bothering you “ said Tinker.   
“ it’s fine “ said Roni smiling.   
“ did Regina tell you that we are supposed to come here to New York in 4 days ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ yes she did, and that’s why I am confused, why are you here ? “ asked Roni.   
“ Regina’s birthday is in 6 days, and I want to make a surprise party for her. I wanted to call you but I didn’t know what to tell Regina if she asked why I want your number “ said Tinker.   
“ that’s so sweet! Tell me how can I help “ said Roni.  
“ I just want you to tell me how to make a good day for her, what does she love and this stuff. Also, I have invited our friends already, but I need you to tell me if there are any other friends or people that she loves so I can invite them “ said Tinker.   
“ fine, leave me till tomorrow, and I will prepare everything for you. I am so excited! “ said Roni.   
“ I hope I will be able to draw a smile on her face “ said Tinker.   
“ you really love her, don’t you ? “ said Roni smiling.   
“ very much. She is perfect, everything about her is just perfect “ said Tinker.   
“ you are so cute, don’t you think so, Emma ? “ said Roni while turning her head towards Emma.   
“ yes, yes of course they are “ said Emma.   
“ okay, I will leave now but I will call you tomorrow, give me your phone number “ said Tinker before leaving.   
Emma and Roni went back to bed, and after Roni had fallen asleep, Emma grabbed her phone and opened Whatsapp.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma checked Regina’s profile on Whatsapp. Regina puts a photo where she was in one of the meetings and she was not paying attention while someone captured the photo, and her status was  
“ Some queens need queens too; not kings “  
Emma kept typing and deleting several times, she was so hesitated to text Regina. She just misses her, but is it wrong that she misses her ? No it’s not.  
But if it’s not, why do you keep making sure that Roni is asleep, Swan ?  
Emma suddenly flipped her hair and closed the application, then she left her phone and slept.  
4 days later, Regina and Tinker had arrived at New York, and they went to Roni’s apartment.  
“ surprise “ said Regina and Tinker at the same time.  
“ Gina! “ said Roni before hugging her sister tightly.  
“ I missed you, Roni “ said Regina while she was still hugging her sister, her eyes met Emma’s, Emma’s eyes were placed on Regina’s and looking at her with so much passion, Regina could see in Emma’s eyes how much she had missed her.  
They pulled back, and Regina looked at Emma for a while, before pulling her into a hug.  
“ ms Swan “ said Regina while hugging Emma.  
Emma closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Regina tightly, then she kissed Regina’s cheek softly.  
“ hi, Regina “ said Emma with the smoothest tone of voice she can ever speak with.  
“ hi, Tinker “ said Roni.  
Roni took a step closer and hugged Tinker, then they all walked into Roni’s living room.  
“ so how is everything between you two ? “ asked Roni.  
“ great! We are good “ said Regina while looking at Tinker and holding her hand.  
“ you are one of the greatest couples, Regina “ said Roni smiling.  
Regina smiled sweetly, then she excused herself to bring a glass of water.  
After a while, Emma stood up to bring glasses of wine for them all, she went to the kichen, where Regina was there, looking at the window and drinking water.  
“ enjoying the view ? “ asked Emma.  
“ Roni’s apartment has a beautiful view “ said Regina.  
“ you look beautiful too “ said Emma.  
The glass suddenly dropped off Regina’s hand, causing Regina’s hand to bleed.  
“ oh my god! Are you okay ? “ said Emma while running towards Regina and holding her hand.  
“ I am .. okay “ said Regina.  
“ let me see it “ said Emma, then she brought some cotton and stuff and hold Regina’s hand.  
“ I am sorry I distracted you “ said Emma while cleaning Regina’s wound.  
“ I wasn’t holding it properly “ said Regina.  
Emma put part of Regina’s hair behind her ear smoothly, and she kept putting the cotton and plaster on the wound, while looking at Regina’s eyes.  
Regina, on the other hand, avoided looking at Emma’s eyes.  
“ aren’t you gonna look at me ? I wanna see your eyes “ said Emma.  
“ I - I “ said Regina.  
Emma leaned over and kissed Regina’s wound smoothly, while looking at her dark chocolate eyes.  
Regina looked at Emma’s eyes for the first time since she came to the house.  
“ you have ... beautiful eyes “ said Regina.  
“ I know, you had told me before “ said Emma.  
“ Tinker loves you so much “ said Emma.  
“ yes, I know she does “ said Regina.  
“ What about you ? Do you love her ? “ asked Emma.  
“ how can I not ? She literally does anything just to see me smiling “ said Regina.  
Emma’s face changed, but she faked a smile on her face.  
“ shall we go back to them ? “ said Regina.  
“ yes, let’s go “ said Emma before pouring four glasses of wine.  
“ Regina “ said Emma suddenly.  
“ yes “  
“ You will be mine, one day you will “ said Emma.  
Regina blinked twice, she looked like she was trying to make sure that she heard this right.  
“ Ca — can you hear yourself ? “ said Regina with wide eyes.  
“ Of course I can “ said Emma.  
“ I have a girlfriend, and you are my sister’s girlfriend! How can you even think of me that way !! “ said Regina.  
“ you know well that I think of you that way since I first saw you “ said Emma.  
“ what do you see in me for god’s sake! “ asked Regina.  
“ do you really care how did I see you ? Wanna hear it ? Fine. I saw a pair of dark chocolate eyes that I got lost in them, I saw a perfect-drawn lips that just fit your face perfectly, I saw a smooth skin, an ideal body, a pair of legs that I wish to do a lot to them, I saw a strong personality, a woman who is successful, strong and can do whatever she wants. But she needs me, she needs me to tell her what I want her to do “ said Emma.  
“ how can you do this to me “ said Regina in a low voice.  
“ did I turn you on, madam mayor ? “ asked Emma in a low voice with a seductive smile.  
“ Emma “ said Regina.  
Emma stepped closer and crashed her lips on Regina’s lips passionately. She bit Regina’s lips hardly that Regina moaned, but Emma deepened the kiss in order to mute Regina’s voice.  
Regina suddenly pulled back and looked at Emma.  
“ imagine those lips saying mistress “ said Emma.  
“ listen to me, Roni loves you so much, and Tinker would do anything just to make me happy. If we both are bitches, don’t let us hurt them like that, they don’t deserve this “ said Regina.  
“ fine. What do you want me to do ? “ asked Emma.  
“ we have to tell them the truth “ said Regina.  
“ We will hurt them “ said Emma.  
Regina looked at her with angry eyes.  
Regina took a step closer, and she was inches away from Emma’s face.  
“ I won’t sleep with you when you are with Roni, no “ said Regina.  
“ I will fuck you so hard “ said Emma.  
“ and don’t hurt her. If you hurt her, I will fucking demolish you “ said Regina.  
“ easy, madam mayor, easy “  
“ you heard me “  
“ your aggression turns me on “  
“ suit yourself “  
“ one last thing before we go “ said Emma.  
“ what “  
“ where are you going to stay ? “ asked Emma.  
“ Tinker’s apartment “ said Regina.  
“ how does she fuck you ? “  
“ Emma you really need to stop! You need to think about your life and stop thinking about me “  
“ does she dominate you ? “  
“ no, I couldn’t tell her “  
They went back to the living room, to see Tinker and Roni speaking in a low voice.  
They had dinner, then Regina and Tinker left to Tinker’s apartment. At night, Regina heard the sound of a notification, so she grabbed her phone and it was Emma.  
Emma : hey  
Regina : ms Swan  
Emma : how are you  
Regina : I am fine  
Emma : I miss you  
Regina : we were together 4 hours ago  
Emma : I want you in my hug  
Regina : Emma please  
Emma : I want to fuck you so hard  
Regina : Emma stop  
Emma : and slap you whenever you don’t obey me  
Regina : Emma  
Emma : and pull your beautiful hair after kissing every inch of your perfect body  
Regina : are you drunk !  
Emma : I am sober as fuck .. wanna see ?  
Regina : see what  
Emma video called Regina, and Regina accepted the call, so Emma sat down on her bed properly.  
“ what do you think you are doing ? “ asked Regina.  
“ you look hot as fuck “ said Emma.  
“ Roni may hear you “  
“ I am at my home “  
“ this is wrong “ said Regina.  
“ strip “  
“ what !!! “  
“ s t r i p “  
“ did you lose your mind ? “  
“ this is an order “  
“ Emma “  
“ now “  
“ Em— “  
“ I said now “  
Regina took her robe off, she is now in her bra and underwear.  
“ move the camera .. I wanna see your whole body “ said Emma.  
“ happy ? Now go “ said Regina.  
“ if you were in front of me, I would have fucking kissed your lips till they bleed “  
“ stop say— “  
“ are you wet ? “  
......  
“ are you wet ? “  
“ yes “  
“ finger yourself “  
“ what !!! “  
“ now “  
“ Emma I — “  
“ now “  
Regina slowly took her underwear off, and started teasing herself.  
“ good girl “ said Emma.  
“ imagine me kissing your beautiful neck, then my tongue goes to lick your big tits, and I won’t forget to lick in between them, I know you love this.  
“ ahhhhh “ moaned Regina.  
“ finger yourself “  
Regina thrusted her fingers in herself and screamed.  
“ that’s my girl! Now, in and out as fast as you could “  
Regina did as Emma said.  
“ faster, baby. Faster. I am pulling your dark hair harshly while thrusting my fingers in you, I am now licking your attractive lips and biting them as hard as I could. Faster baby. As fast as you could “  
Regina was closing her eyes while Emma was talking, and she kept fingering herself and moaning loudly while listening to Emma’s voice.  
“ what are you ? “ asked Emma.  
“ ahhh “ moaned Regina.  
“ what are you ??? Talk “ said Emma.  
“ y- your bi-tch “ said Regina.  
“ right ... harder “  
Regina suddenly let out a loud scream and came hard on her own fingers.  
“ aaahhhh “ said Regina before taking her fingers out and pulling her head backwards.  
“ here we are “ said Emma smiling.  
“ how do you feel ? “ asked Emma.  
“ satisfied “ said Regina.  
“ mission accomplished “ said Emma.  
Regina straightened herself again, and looked at the phone with anger.  
“ I will do it, I can’t take this anymore “ said Regina.  
“ what are you talking about ? “ asked Emma, but Regina has already locked her phone, changed her clothes and ran to her car. She went straight to her sister’s apartment.  
“ Regina ? “ said Roni with wide eyes.  
“ there is something that you need to know “ said Regina while walking into Roni’s apartment, then she suddenly stopped moving when she saw Robin.  
“ what are you doing here ? “ asked Regina with wide eyes.  
“ I .. I came to talk to her “ said Robin pointing at Roni.  
“ is .. is there something between you two ? “ asked Regina.  
“ it was a mistake “ said Roni before closing her robe.  
“ when ? When the fuck did this happen “  
“ remember when he .. cheated on you ? “ said Roni.  
Regina’s eyes went wide, she looked at Roni for a while with disbelief.  
“ it was a mistake, Regina. I was drunk “ said Roni.  
“ I .. I fucked Emma “ said Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that I love how you guys interact with the fiction! And don’t hate me😅😂


	12. Chapter 12

“ Regina ? “ said Emma with wide eyes and a confused tone of voice.  
Regina suddenly stepped closer and crashed her lips on Emma’s aggressively, she put her hands on Emma’s cheeks and kissed her with a mixture of passion and aggression.  
Emma pulled back and looked at Regina confusingly.  
“ You don’t know how much I wanna do this, but what happened ? Are you drunk ? “ said Emma.  
“ I .. I am destroyed “ said Regina.  
“ Regina what happened ? “ said Emma while putting one hand on Regina’s cheek.  
“ just hug me, please “ said Regina.  
Emma pulled Regina into a hug, she kept hugging her tightly while rubbing her back with her hand. Emma kissed Regina’s cheek then kept hugging her tightly while putting her hand on Regina’s hair.  
“ whatever this is about, I am here. We will solve it together “ said Emma.  
Regina pulled back and kept looking at Emma’s eyes.  
“ wanna talk ? I wanna listen to you “ said Emma.  
“ remember when I said that Robin cheated on me ? “ asked Regina.  
“ yes, I do “ said Emma.  
“ it was Roni. Robin fucked Roni when we were together “ said Regina.  
Emma’s eyes went wide, she looked like she was trying to understand as if Regina was speaking a different language.  
“ do you have whiskey ? “ asked Regina.  
Emma nodded her head softly and hold Regina’s hand.  
“ may I bring you a whiskey shot ? “ asked Emma with a smooth smile.  
“ please “ said Regina.  
Emma was about to go, when Regina suddenly hold her hand, so Emma stopped and turned to look at Regina.  
Regina smoothly hold Emma’s hand and kissed her forehead slowly. Emma smiled at her and put her hand on Regina’s cheek, then she left to the kitchen.  
Emma came back with a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses, then she looked at Regina and smiled.  
“ I love your robe “ said Regina with a sweet smile.  
Emma was wearing a long black robe, and her long yellow wavy hair was falling smoothly on her back.  
Emma poured two shots and gave Regina one, and Regina drank it and poured another one, and another one, and another one. Regina was about to pour her fourth shot, when Emma’s hand stopped her.  
“ this is enough “ said Emma.  
Regina’s eyes were half-opened, and she was already drunk as hell.  
“ I want more “ said Regina.  
“ talk to me instead of drinking “ said Emma.  
“ I .. I am .. I am so bad .. I am so fucked up “ said Regina.  
“ why do you think so ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I fucked you, and Robin cheated on me “ said Regina.  
“ there is something that I don’t understand, isn’t Roni supposed to be .. a lesbian ? “ asked Emma.  
“ she is bisexual but she prefers girls, plus the fact that she was drunk as fuck .. and he was too “ said Regina.  
“ if you want my opinion, I think Roni’s situation is so much worse than yours. I mean .. you fucked me, but me and your sister, we were not even together at that time. But Roni fucked Robin when you both were together. You shouldn’t feel that bad honestly “ said Emma.  
“ it’s not a race, Emma. We are in a disaster, the situation is so messed up. I have no idea what to do or what’s coming next. I just know that I hurt her and she hurt me too “ said Regina.  
“ did you tell her about us ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I told her that I fucked you, for some reason, she didn’t look surprised. I don’t know whether this was because she fucked Robin, or because she felt that there was something between us “ said Regina.  
The doorbell rang, Emma fixed her robe, then she opened the door.  
“ is Regina here ? “ asked Roni.  
“ Roni .. Me and Regina .. it happened when we were not togeth— “ said Emma, but she was interrupted by Roni.  
“ Emma, I need to fix a lot of things with my sister first, I will never lose her for any reason. Me and you, we will talk later about it “ said Roni.  
Emma invited Roni to enter the house, Roni followed Emma to where Regina was sitting down on one of the high chairs in Emma’s kitchen, she was holding the bottle of whiskey in her hand, and she had drunk a lot.  
“ Regina! What have you done! “ said Emma while running and taking the bottle off Regina’s hand.  
“ I am .. fine “ said Regina.  
“ Regina, look at me “ said Emma.  
Regina looked at Emma with half-opened eyes.  
“ don’t do this to yourself, please. I am here and we will fix everything together “ said Emma.  
“ Regina “ said Roni.  
Regina looked at Roni for a while, then she looked back at the bottle of wine.  
“ don’t you think we need to talk ? “ asked Roni.  
“ I fucked Emma, and you fucked Robin. What’s there to talk about ? “ asked Regina.  
“ us. I don’t care about anything except us. That night with Robin, we both were shocked to see each other’s faces the next morning in bed. We were drunk as fuck, I don’t even remember what happened that night. All what I care about now is you. You and Emma, I felt that there was something, but I kept telling myself that I was imagining things.  
You can be together, Regina. I don’t think that Emma had loved me anyway, I guess she just felt that she owes me something because I saved her life “ said Roni.  
“ I hurt you, I hurt myself and I will hurt Tinker. I AM A MESS “ shouted Regina before throwing the bottle on the ground and breaking it into pieces.  
“ Regina !! “ shouted Emma, then she hugged Regina from her back tightly.  
“ you are not a mess, you are a wonderful person. All of us had messed things up “ said Emma.  
“ I want to be alone “ shouted Regina.  
“ over my dead body. I am not leaving you like this “ said Emma.  
“ Emma leave me alone “ shouted Regina while trying to push Emma away.  
“ no “  
“ Emma “  
“ NO! “  
Regina suddenly walked backwards till she pushed Emma against the wall.  
“ ahhhh fuck! “ said Emma moaning in pain.  
“ Leave me alone! .. I don’t want to hurt you “ shouted Regina.  
Emma stepped closer, and she stood right in front of Regina.  
“ hurt me “ said Emma.  
Emma took another step closer, she was just inches away from Regina.  
“ if you want to hurt me, do it. I am not leaving and you won’t stay alone tonight “ said Emma.  
Regina kept looking at her, then she suddenly ran towards her and threw herself on Emma’s body, she hugged Emma tightly and kept crying with no control.  
“ Gina, calm down please “ said Emma while wrapping her arms around Regina’s body tightly.  
“ Roni is here, she wants to fix things with you. She doesn’t care about anything the way she cares about her relationship with you. You shouldn’t lose each other for any reason “ said Emma.  
Regina pulled back, she looked at her sister for a while before she finally spoke.  
“ When I fucked Emma, you two were not together, but I knew you liked her. And you fucked Robin when you we were together. This is a mess “ said Regina.  
“ I know it is, but we can still fix this “ said Roni.  
Regina looked at her.  
“ I just care about my relationship with you. Regina. We are the only family left for each other, don’t let me feel like an orphan while you are still alive “ said Roni.  
Regina kept looking at her sister with no response.  
“ I need you too “ said Regina.  
Roni smiled brightly, then both of them hugged each other tightly.  
“ what about .. me and Emma ? “ asked Regina while looking at Emma.  
“ are you really okay with us together ?! “ asked Emma.  
“ you love her so much, Emma. You really do. I am okay with it. I took Robin from her, just promise me not to hurt her “ said Roni.  
“ I would never .. but what will you do ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I will be okay, Emma. I swear I am okay “ said Roni.  
“ do you forgive me ? “ asked Roni looking at Regina.  
Regina took a few steps closer and pulled her sister into a hug, Roni wrapped her arms around her sister and Emma smiled.  
“ do you forgive me ? “ asked Regina.  
“ I love you so much, sis “ said Roni.  
“ I don’t want any of you to talk to Tinker, I have to figure out how to tell her everything “ said Regina.  
“ that’s true, you have to talk to her “ said Emma.  
“ can I stay here tonight ? “ asked Regina while looking at Emma.  
“ We will all stay here tonight, let’s spend this night here together “ said Emma with a sweet smile.  
Regina and Roni nodded their heads and smiled.  
“ guys, I wanna say something “ said Emma while they were all eating, so Regina and Roni stopped eating and paid attention.  
“ I am sorry .. I think all this had happened because of me. If I didn’t interfere in your lives, maybe everything would have been good. You two love each other very much, and I was about to destroy everything just because I was selfish “ said Emma.  
“ we all have fucked things up, Emma. All of us, each one was responsible for her decisions. Let’s all try to get over what had happened “ said Roni.  
“ I agree with Roni “ said Regina.  
“ I don’t think Tinker will be able to get over you “ said Emma to Regina.  
“ I know, I feel so bad for her. I am trying to think how to tell her “ said Regina.  
They spent the night, then Roni excused herself at night and left after hugging her sister and Emma.  
Regina looked at Emma who was preparing a dessert for them both, and went to help her.  
“ you can rest, go to my bedroom and I will prepare everything “ said Emma smiling.  
Regina smiled and went upstairs to Emma’s bedroom.  
“ Hi “ said Emma smoothly while holding the cake in her hands.  
Regina took the right side of the bed and Emma sat down on the left side.  
They ate their cake, then Regina put her head on Emma’s chest and they hold hands.  
“ Emma “  
“ yes “  
“ I love you “  
Emma suddenly left Regina’s hand, so Regina lifted her up and looked at her.  
“ what “ said Regina.  
“ you do ? “ asked Emma with a surprised look.  
“ don’t you know ? “ asked Regina.  
“ no, I have always felt that I was forcing you to like me. You were always trying to resist me “ said Emma.  
“ I was afraid to hurt my sister, but of course I do love you .. since the beginning. I didn’t know where to go when I felt lost except here. What about you ? I have always had the feeling that you will lose interest after you dominate me once “ said Regina.  
“ what ? You thought I only wanted to sleep with you ? “ asked Emma.  
“ yeah, your words are always like that, like you want to fuck me. That’s it “ said Regina.  
Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and kissed it smoothly while looking at Regina’s eyes.  
“ will you be my girlfriend, ms Mills ? “ asked Emma.  
“ Emma, I still have a girlfriend who I need to talk to “ said Regina.  
“ right “ said Emma and she looked annoyed.  
Regina looked at her.  
“ Emma, I have to tell you something, if you broke me, I will never be able to survive again, I have had enough. If you want to sleep with me, make it a friends with benefits relationship, but don’t tell me that you love me then break my heart “ said Regina.  
“ I will never hurt you “ said Emma.  
“ I am a burned land “  
“ I love fire “ said Emma with a sweet smile.  
“ when are you going to talk to her ? “ asked Emma.  
“ tomorrow “ said Regina.  
“ good luck “ said Emma.  
“ Are you mad ? “ asked Regina smoothly.  
“ I am not “ said Emma.  
“ Emma “ said Regina.  
“ I told you I am fine, just stressed out from everything “ said Emma.  
“ talk to me “ said Regina.  
“ I don’t want you to go alone “ said Emma.  
“ I have to, I have to face this alone “ said Regina.  
“ will you be safe ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I am not going to meet a series killer, Emma. She was my friend before being my girlfriend “ said Regina.  
“ I am still worried “ said Emma.  
“ don’t be “ said Regina before kissing Emma’s nose.  
“ now I am turned on, thanks “ said Emma.  
“ tomorrow, after I end everything with Tinker, we can do whatever you want “ said Regina.  
“ right, tomorrow “ said Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

“ Regina “ said Tinker after she opened the door to see Regina standing in front of her.   
“ hi Tink “ said Regina with a sweet smile.   
“ you don’t need me to tell you to come in “ said Tinker.   
Regina walked in but she didn’t sit down.   
Tinker went after Regina and kissed Regina’s lips smoothly.   
“ I wanna talk to you “ said Regina.   
“ talk baby “ said Tinker.   
“ I .. I want to break up with you “ said Regina without looking at Tinker’s eyes.   
Tinker’s face changed, she blinked twice before placing her eyes on Regina’s.   
“ is Robin back ? “ asked Tinker with a cracked voice.   
“ no, he isn’t. A lot has happened, Tinker. I don’t want to explain because I am sure the details will hurt you, but if you want to listen, it’s your right to know “ said Regina.   
“ no, don’t tell me. I prefer to see you always as Regina, my love and my friend “ said Tinker.   
“ I am sorry “ said Regina.   
“ I just need to know one thing; is there someone else ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ there is “ said Regina.   
“ who is she .. or he “ said Tinker.   
“ Swan .. Emma Swan “ said Regina.   
“ I felt it “ said Tinker.   
“ you did ? “ asked Regina with wide eyes.   
“ I saw how you two look at each other, Regina. The way she closes her eyes while hugging you .. it’s not normal “ said Tinker.   
“ I am really sorry “ said Regina.   
“ don’t apologize for what your heart chose “ said Tinker while holding Regina’s hand.   
“ can we still be friends ? I don’t want to lose you “ said Regina.   
“ of course “ said Tinker.   
They both hugged each other tightly, then Regina’s phone rang.   
“ How is everything ? “ asked Emma on the phone.   
“ great, I fixed everything “ said Regina.   
“ I called to tell you to take care .. Killian knew that we are here in New York, and I can’t trust him “ said Emma.   
“ don’t worry about me “ said Regina.   
“ I have to, I know him. Don’t forget that he tried to kill me before “ said Emma.   
“ I understand, I will be at your place in an hour “ said Regina.   
“ waiting for you, babe “ said Emma.   
“ is everything okay ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ yes, I just need to go “ said Regina.   
“ be safe “ said Tinker.   
“ I will, take care of yourself “ said Regina before hugging Tinker one last time, then leaving the house to her car.   
“ you are still alive! “ said a man to Regina while she was walking to her car.   
“ excuse me ? “ said Regina.   
“ didn’t I kill you already ! “ said the man.   
“ you are him ... you are Killian, Emma’s ex boyfriend “ said Regina with wide eyes.   
“ hi “ said Killian with an evil smile before hitting Regina with his pistol on the back of her head. Regina fall to the ground, and Killian carried her to his car. 

“ Emma ? “ said Roni when she found Emma on her doorstep.   
“ hi “ said Emma.   
“ you look worried, has something happened ? “ asked Roni.   
“ do you have Tinker’s phone number ? “ asked Emma.   
“ yes, but why “ asked Roni.   
“ Regina had told me that she will be at my apartment in an hour, it was 4 O’clock when I called “ said Emma.   
“ it’s 7 !!!!! “ said Roni with a terrified look.   
“ exactly “ said Emma.   
“ c’mon then, let’s call Tinker “ said Roni.   
Emma walked in, and they called Tinker from Roni’s phone and put the phone on speaker.   
“ Roni “ said Tinker.   
“ Tinker, is Regina with you ? “ asked Emma.   
“ no, didn’t she tell you she will at your apartment in an hour ? “ said Tinker.   
“ she didn’t come “ said Emma.   
“ what ?? Did you try to call her ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ I did, I called her 4 times already, there is no answer at all “ said Emma.   
“ where are you ? “ asked Tinker.   
“ we are at my place “ said Roni.  
“ I am coming “ said Tinker.   
After 15 minutes, Tinker was at Roni’s place.   
The three of them were worried about Regina, she was supposed to be at Emma’s apartment 4 hours ago now, but she is not here. They tried to call her several times but there was no response.   
“ Emma “ said Roni smoothly.   
“ I am okay “ said Emma.   
“ you don’t look okay to me “ said Roni.   
“ aren’t you worried ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I am “ said Roni while looking at the ground.  
Emma’s phone suddenly rang and she picked it up.   
“ Hello “ said Emma.   
“ Hello, love “ said Killian.   
“ Killian ?! “ said Emma.   
“ I guess I have something that may interest you “ said Killian before moving the phone to be on Regina’s mouth. Emma put the phone on speaker so Roni and Tinker paid attention   
“ Talk “ said Killian’s voice.   
“ fuck you “ said Regina’s voice.   
They all heard the sound of a slap.   
“ ahhh “ moaned Regina in pain.   
“ put your filthy hand off her “ shouted Emma.   
“ if you touched my sister I will fucking kill you! “ shouted Roni.   
“ calm down, ladies “ said Killian.   
“ tell me what the fuck do you want “ shouted Emma.   
“ you, Swan. I want you “ said Killian.   
“ tell me where are you .. I am coming “ said Emma.   
“ my place “ said Killian.   
Killian ended the call.   
“ Emma you can’t go alone “ said Roni.   
“ I have to “ said Emma.   
“ Roni is right, you can’t go alone, Emma “ said Tinker.   
“ fine. Roni, come with me .. Tinker, you stay here, call the police if we didn’t come in an hour “ said Emma.   
“ got it “ said Tinker.   
“ let’s go “ said Roni.   
Emma and Roni reached Killian’s apartment.   
“ Take care, he is literally a psychopath “ said Emma.   
Roni nodded her head softly then Emma knocked the door.   
Killian opened the door, his pistol was in his pocket, and he smiled.   
“ welcome “ he said then he kept looking at Roni for a while with confused eyes.   
“ you kidnapped her sister, Regina “ said Emma.   
“ come in “ said Killian.   
Roni and Emma walked in, they looked at the house to make sure nobody else is there.   
“ where is she ? “ asked Emma.   
Killian walked to one of the rooms and came out of the room with Regina.   
“ Gina “   
“ Regina “  
Said Roni and Emma at the same time, but Killian stopped them before they step closer.   
“ what do you want ? “ asked Emma.   
“ your happiness, Emma “ said Killian with an evil look.   
Emma looked at him with worried eyes.   
“ you won’t live happily ever after “ said Killian.   
“ Killian, listen to me, we can fix this “ said Emma.   
“ you either be with me or I will kill her “ said Killian.   
“ they love each other, why can’t you respect this ? You can’t force someone to love you “ said Roni.   
“ actually I can. Decide on what you want, Emma. “ said Killian.   
“ leave her .. and I will be with you “ said Emma.   
“ good choice “ said Killian before letting Regina go.   
Emma ran towards Regina and hugged her tightly.   
“ you okay ? “ asked Emma.   
“ yes I a— “  
They suddenly heard a strong sound, and Regina suddenly looked at Emma with wide eyes but Emma didn’t understand.   
“ REGINA “ shouted Roni.   
Regina fall on Emma’s arms, Emma looked at Regina with disbelief.   
“ WHY DID YOU SHOT HER “ shouted Roni before running towards her sister.   
Emma was still in a shock, she was trying to understand what was going on, while Regina was in her arms.   
“ looks like the members of this family are meant to sacrifice their lives for you “ said Regina smiling.   
“ I love you, Swan. I love you so much. Take care of yourself and Roni. Don’t feel guilty about this, and move on “ said Regina while putting her hand on Emma’s cheek.   
Regina suddenly closed her eyes, and her hand fall from Emma’s cheek.   
“ Regina ? Regina ?? “ said Emma and she was still shocked, she looked like she didn’t understand what has just happened.   
Roni kept crying with no control, she hold her sister’s hand and cried like a child, while Emma looked at Roni who was crying, then back at Regina’s face.   
“ Regina ? Regina ! “ said Emma while knocking on Regina’s cheek.   
“ you cheated on me, I took her from you “ said Killian.   
Emma looked at him with eyes full of tears. She didn’t cry, the tears were placed in her eyes and didn’t go down her cheeks.   
“ didn’t we ... agree to do everything tonight ? You promised me that you will never leave me .. why are you breaking your promise now ? Didn’t I promise you that I will never hurt you ? Why did you hurt me ? Wake up, Regina. Wake up please “ said Emma before putting her head on Regina’s chest and closing her eyes, then she burst into tears. She hugged Regina’s body tightly and kept crying.   
Suddenly the police officers appeared in the house after breaking the door, Tinker looked at Emma and Roni, she couldn’t see Regina.   
When the officers saw Regina bleeding, and the pistol in Killian’s hand, they arrested Killian while he was smiling.   
“ is she still breathing ? “ asked the officer.   
“ I .. don’t know “ said Roni to the officer with eyes full of tears and a red face.   
The ambulance came and took Regina to the nearest hospital. Roni, Tinker and Emma went with her.   
They took Regina to the hospital, Roni kept crying while Emma was holding Regina’s hand and looking at her as if she is studying her face.   
They arrived at the hospital and they took Regina to the emergency room, while Roni and Emma stayed outside.  
“ we need blood for her “ shouted the doctor after he came running from Regina’s room.   
“ I am her twin sister, she gave me blood before “ said Roni quickly and they took her in the room.   
Emma was standing outside looking at Regina through the glass, her eyes full of tears and denying the idea of her losing Regina forever. They went through a lot to be together, and when the moment that they were waiting for came, Killian destroyed everything. Emma still blames herself for everything, she knows well that she did a lot to this family.   
Roni came out of the room crying, Emma stood still in her place, her legs didn’t even know how to walk to Roni to ask why is she crying, She didn’t want to know the answer to this question.  
Emma looked at Roni with curious yet sad eyes.   
“ wh— why are you cr— crying ? “ asked Emma.   
“ my mum .. my mum died “ said Roni while wiping her tears.   
“ oh my god! Why the fuck is this happening to you “ said Emma before hugging Roni smoothly.   
“ I am sorry “ said Emma.   
“ I have to go “ said Roni.   
“ I understand, go take care of her body and finish everything. I will be here with Regina “ said Emma.   
Tinker suddenly walked in and stood besides them.   
“ where were you ? “ asked Emma.   
“ I was making sure that Killian is arrested. I explained everything to the police officer, he will spend years in prison. How is she “ asked Tinker.   
“ we know nothing till now “ said Emma.   
“ Emma, if anything happened just call me “ said Roni before leaving the hospital.   
“ I will “ said Emma.


	14. The end

3 hours later, the doctor came out of Regina’s room, Emma ran towards him and stopped him.  
“ doctor “ said Emma with exhausted pair of eyes and a pale face.  
“ is there someone that she knows whose name is Emma ? “ asked the doctor.  
“ yes, it’s me “ said Emma quickly.  
“ she wants to see you “ said the doctor with a sweet smile.  
“ she is .. up ? “ asked Emma with wide eyes.  
The doctor nodded his head softly with a sweet smile, so Emma suddenly kissed his cheek and ran towards Regina’s room.  
“ Gina “ said Emma.  
“ Swan “ said Regina with a tired yet sweet smile.  
“ you are okay “ said Emma with eyes full of tears while holding Regina’s hand.  
“ looks like I am your fate “ said Regina with a beautiful smile.  
“ do I deserve such a beautiful fate ? “ asked Emma.  
“ where is Roni ? “ asked Regina.  
Emma was about to tell her, but then she remembered that Regina is still ill, she knows well how much Regina had loved her mother, it wasn’t the right time to tell her.  
“ she went to do something, it’s urgent “ said Emma.  
“ and Tinker ? “ asked Regina.  
“ they wanted her in the police station because of Killian “ said Emma.  
“ they arrested him ? “ asked Regina.  
“ yes, we don’t have to worry anymore. You scared me, Regina. I couldn’t imagine my life without you “ said Emma while looking deeply in Regina’s eyes.  
“ you love me that much ? “ asked Regina.  
“ more than you could ever imagine “ said Emma before kissing Regina’s hand smoothly.  
“ I love you, Swan “ said Regina.  
“ I love you too “ said Emma before kissing Regina’s forehead.  
After a while, the doctors gave Regina the permission to leave, so Emma and Regina went to Emma’s house in New York.  
“ welcome “ said Emma while entering the house.  
Regina smiled softly at her before talking.  
“ did you tell Roni ? “ asked Regina.  
“ yeah, I told Tinker and Roni that you are okay, and I invited them to have dinner with us tonight “ said Emma.  
Emma stepped closer to Regina and put her hands on Regina’s shoulders.  
“ Regina, I want to apologize “ said Emma.  
“ for what ? “ asked Regina.  
“ I was the reason why you got involved in all this “ said Emma.  
“ I am not a child, I chose to love you, and we both knew that we will face a lot in order to be together, right ? “ said Regina.  
“ right “ said Emma smiling.  
“ hungry ? “ asked Emma  
“ sort of “ said Regina.  
“ pizza ? “  
“ yes “ 

It was late at night, Regina’s head was on Emma’s chest, they are cuddling together in bed watching Netflix.  
“ I can’t believe we have actually survived all this “ said Regina.  
“ didn’t I tell you that you will be mine one day ? “ said Emma.  
“ you did “ said Regina.  
“ you know what ? After all this .. I haven’t actually dominated you! I only did once through a video call, and it was not even a true domination “ said Emma.  
“ Swan, what do you want ? “ asked Regina raising her eyebrows.  
Suddenly they both heard the doorbell ringing.  
Emma sighed and went to open it, Roni and Tinker walked in smiling.  
“ I couldn’t tell her “ said Emma.  
“ about mum ? “ said Roni.  
“ yes, I am sorry “ said Emma.  
“ how are you planning to tell her ? “ asked Tinker.  
“ I don’t know, Regina’s relationship with my mum was very good. They were always so close to each other “ said Roni.  
“ Regina prefers the straight ways “ said Tinker.  
“ let’s do this then “ said Roni.  
They all sat down on the dining table to eat, Regina could see them all looking awkwardly at her.  
“ you don’t really need to struggle to tell me “ said Regina.  
They all looked at her with confusion.  
“ I know, I know about my mum “ said Regina.  
“ you do ? “ asked Roni with wide eyes.  
“ one of her old friends called me to apologize for not coming while we were burying her body, he didn’t know about what had happened to me, he thought I was there “ said Regina.  
“ Regina ... “ said Emma.  
“ it’s okay .. I understand how hard it was for you to tell me “ said Regina.  
“ I am sorry for your loss, Regina “ said Tinker.  
“ thanks, Tink “ said Regina with tears in her eyes.  
Roni left her chair and stood besides her sister, then she hugged her softly.  
“ we are together, we will be okay “ said Roni.  
“ I know “ said Regina with a soft smile while putting her hand on her sister’s hand.  
Emma stood up too and went to stand besides Regina too, she hold Regina’s hand and put the other hand on Regina’s hair.  
“ I am here too, I will forever be here for you. I love you sweetie “ said Emma before kissing Regina’s forehead.  
“ okay there is no place besides you but I am here too “ said Tinker laughing.  
They all smiled softly, then Roni left and went to sit down besides Tinker.  
“ I love you “ said Emma to Regina in a low voice, but Tinker and Roni could hear her.  
“ I love you too “ said Regina.  
“ now, after all this crazy incidents, will you be my girlfriend? “ said Emma.  
“ I am honored to be your girlfriend, Swan “ said Regina with a soft smile.  
Emma smiled brightly, and when she was about to kiss Regina’s lips, Regina’s hand stopped her.  
“ you will come with me, we will live in Storybrooke together “ said Regina.  
“ we will do whatever you want. I just want to be with you “ said Emma.  
Regina leaned over and grabbed Emma’s head in her hands, then she placed her lips on Emma’s lips passionately. They kissed each other passionately while Roni and Tinker looked at each other and smiled.  
“ they look so cute “ said Roni with a sweet smile.  
“ yeah, they do “ said Tinker.  
“ you look beautiful by the way “ said Roni.  
“ can I ask you a question ? “ asked Tinker.  
Roni nodded her head.  
“ can we .. you know .. hangout together after dinner ? “ said Tinker with hesitation.  
“ are you trying to take me out for a date, ms Tinker ? “ asked Roni raising her eyebrows.  
“ I am sorry if I — “ said Tinker but Roni interrupted her.  
“ let’s give it a try .. “ said Roni.  
“ so .. after dinner ? “ said Tinker.  
“ after dinner “ said Roni with a sweet smile.  
Tinker coughed loudly to make Regina and Emma pay attention to her, but Emma’s tongue was already fucking Regina’s mouth aggressively.  
“ yo lovely birds “ said Roni.  
Regina pulled back and blushed, while Emma laughed.  
“ can we just have dinner together then everyone can do whatever they want ? “ said Roni.  
“ you guys have plans after dinner ? “ asked Emma.  
“ we decided to give it a try ... “ said Tinker.  
“ omg that’s so sweet!! “ said Regina.  
They had dinner then Roni and Tinker left. Emma looked at Regina for a while that Regina blushed.  
“ what! “ said Regina blushing and trying to avoid looking at Emma’s eyes.  
“ guess who is mine now ? “ said Emma while stepping closer to Regina.  
“ mmmm who ? “ asked Regina.  
“ infuriating “ said Emma while touching Regina’s cheek with her finger.  
“ what do you want “ said Regina.  
“ mmmmm I want to take you upstairs, take all your clothes off, tie your hands up, put a choker around your neck, slap your cheeks and ass so hard, hearing you screaming my name loudly, fuck you so so hard, and some other stuff that I prefer to make them a surprise “ said Emma.  
“ mhmmm naughty. Naughty Swan “ said Regina.  
“ I will let you call me whatever you want now, because upstairs, in my bedroom, I am ‘ mistress’ “ said Emma.  
“ mistress ? “ said Regina.  
“ mhmmm already turned on “ said Emma.  
“ get your shit together, Swan “ said Regina laughing.  
“ Swan is so .. so turned on right now “ said Emma while taking Regina’s blazer off.  
“ and she wants to fucking fuck you so hard “ said Emma.  
“ what are you doing “ said Regina smiling.  
“ taking your clothes off “ said Emma.  
“ swan! “ said Regina.  
“ hushhh ... it’s mistress “ said Emma with a tough attitude.  
“ am I allowed to sa— “  
“ the only thing you are allowed to do is to walk upstairs and take your clothes off as quick as possible, is that clear ? “ said Emma.  
Regina nodded her head.  
Emma took a step cloer, she is now inches away from Regina’s face.  
“ when I give you orders, you say yes mistress “ said Emma with a low voice.  
“ y-yes mistress “ said Regina.  
“ upstairs “ said Emma.  
Regina turned around to go upstairs.  
“ stop “ said Emma.  
Regina stopped in her place and she didn’t turned around.  
“ when I give you orders, you say yes mistress. I won’t say this again today “ said Emma.  
“ yes mistress “ said Regina.  
“ upstairs “ said Emma.  
“ yes mistress “ said Regina.  
“ good girl “ said Emma.  
Regina walked upstairs and Emma followed her smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi👋  
> I had to tell you guys that this is the end of the story. There will a bonus chapter that will be only a smut including Emma and Regina. If you are not interested or not into bdsm, please don’t read it.  
> Thanks! 🙏🏻


	15. Chapter 15

Emma walked into the room, she has changed her clothes. She is wearing a Lust Studded Open Cup Crotchless Body suit, the back more exposed as well, her nipples are hard from the air.  
She saw Regina standing in front of the door, naked.  
“ I will ask you every now and then if we are okay, if you felt like you are going through pain that you cannot handle, just tell me when I ask “ said Emma.  
“ okay “ said Regina.  
“ what’s our safe word ? “ asked Emma.  
“ crown “ said Regina.  
“ okay “ said Emma smoothly.  
“ I love you so much “ said Emma before kissing Regina’s lips passionately.  
“ do you trust me ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I do “ said Regina.  
“ are you ready for this ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I am “ said Regina.  
“ take a few steps back “ said Emma.  
Regina did as Emma asked, Regina looked at Emma to see that her face has suddenly changed. She looked more aggressive and her eyes looked like they were eating Regina’s naked body.  
“ look at you, a good girl who does exactly what her mistress asks her to do “ said Emma.  
Emma took a few steps closer till she was standing just inches away from Regina.  
“ kneel “ said Emma.  
Regina sat down on her knees slowly on the ground, and looked upwards at Emma.  
“ Did I tell you to look at me ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I — I am sorry “ said Regina then she looked quickly at the ground.  
“ I won’t punish you this time because it is your first mistake “ said Emma.  
Regina nodded her head and looked at Emma’s feet.  
Emma put her hand under Regina’s chin slowly, then she lifted Regina’s head up to make her look at her eyes.  
“ Whatever I say, don’t get wet. Can you hear me ? “ said Emma.  
“ yes mistress “ said Regina.  
“ good girl ... till now “ said Emma.  
“ I will fuck you so hard till you scream my name, I will push you against the wall and fuck you till you no longer be able to walk. I will be touching every inch of your body and you will scream loudly .. but I won’t let you go “ said Emma in a low voice.  
Regina’s naked body shivered at Emma’s words, she tried to give no expressions but Emma could feel it.  
“ You have always been the aggressive and tough woman, but here, in this room and behind that door, you are my bitch. Is that clear ? “ said Emma.  
“ it is “ said Regina.  
“ are you wet ? “ asked Emma.  
Regina didn’t answer.  
“ so you are “ said Emma.  
“ I - I couldn’t “ said Regina.  
“ did I give you the order to speak ? “ said Emma. “ looks like I will need to punish you tonight “  
“ stand up “ said Emma .  
Regina stood up and looked at Emma. Emma went to her drawer, and came back with a choker and handcuffs.  
She tied Regina’s hand up with the handcuffs, then she put the choker around Regina’s neck, the choker was chained to a long rope in Emma’s hand.  
“ how are we “ asked Emma.  
“ good “ said Regina.  
Emma smiled, then she put one of her fingers on Regina’s clit and kept teasing her slowly.  
“ this is even wetter than I thought “ said Emma before she slowly kisses in between Regina’s breasts.  
“ ahhh “ moaned Regina.  
Emma licked in between Regina’s breasts and she was still teasing her clit with her finger.  
“ ahhh oh my god “ moaned Regina.  
Emma suddenly slapped Regina’s cheek harshly.  
“ did I say you are allowed to speak ? “ said Emma aggressively.  
“ no, mistress “ said Regina.  
“ apologize “ said Emma.  
“ I am sorry “ said Regina.  
Emma pushed the rope backwards so the choker became tighter on Regina’s neck.  
“ when I say apologize, you kiss my leg, clear ? “ said Emma.  
“ yes, mistress “ said Regina.  
Regina leaned over and kissed Emma’s leg, she kept kissing her leg till she reached Emma’s thighs.  
“ mhmmm “ moaned Emma unintentionally, Regina’s kisses sent a shiver to her whole body.  
“ enough! I don’t need your pathetic kisses to please me “ said Emma.  
Regina stopped and looked at the ground.  
“ go to bed “ said Emma.  
Regina stood up and went to the bed.  
“ how are we ? “ asked Emma.  
“ good “ said Regina.  
Emma grabbed Regina’s hair and licked her lips passionately.  
“ mmmmm tasty “ said Emma.  
Emma kept teasing Regina’s clit while looking at Regina’s eyes.  
“ you do like this, don’t you ? “ said Emma before suddenly thrusting her fingers in Regina, Regina screamed loudly while Emma kept thrusting her fingers in and out.  
Emma leaned over and kissed Regina’s lips aggressively, then she bite Regina’s neck while moving her finger on Regina’s stomach. Regina’s body started to shake under the blonde’s fingers.  
“ do you want to cum ? “ asked Emma when she saw Regina’s body shivering and she was biting hard on her lips.  
“ Pl— ea—se “ said Regina.  
Emma kept thrusting her fingers in Regina while grabbing her hair with her other hand.  
“ what are you ? “ asked Emma.  
“ your bitch “ shouted Regina.  
“ louder “  
“ your bitch “  
“ louder “  
“ I AM YOUR BITCH “ screamed Regina.  
“ I need to cum, pleaseee “ shouted Regina.  
Emma slowly went closer to Regina’s ear and whispered “ cum “ then she bite Regina’s ear aggressively.  
Regina came hard on Emma’s fingers, then she pulled her head back and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted and was doing her best to try to catch her breath after her orgasm.  
Emma licked her fingers then she kissed Regina’s lips passionately.  
Regina was nearly passing out, she was struggling to keep her eyes opened.  
“ Good job, my bitch “ said Emma while licking her fingers.  
Emma leaned over and freed Regina’s hands, then she took the choker off Regina’s neck.  
“ that’s enough for today “ said Emma.  
Regina nodded her head without talking.  
“ are you okay ? “ asked Emma.  
Regina nodded her head again.  
“ wanna eat something ? “ asked Emma.  
“ just cuddle with me “ said Regina with tired eyes.  
Emma smiled at her, then she helped Regina to wear her clothes.  
Emma changed to her normal clothes too, then she kissed Regina’s forehead softly.  
Emma took Regina’s head on her chest and kept playing with her hair, and she hold her hand with the other hand.  
“ was it too much for you ? “ asked Emma.  
“ I am fine “ said Regina while kissing Emma’s hand.  
“ I love you so much “ said Emma while kissing Regina’s head.  
“ I love you too “ said Regina.  
“ how do you feel ? “ asked Emma.  
“ Swaaaannn, I am fine “ said Regina laughing.  
“ I am just trying to make sure “ said Emma.  
“ I told you thrice that I am okay “ said Regina laughing.  
Regina was about to leave the bed when Emma stopped her.  
“ where are you going? “ asked Emma.  
“ I will bring the rest of my pizza, I am hungry “ said Regina.  
“ you rest here, I will bring it “ said Emma then she went to the kitchen, and came back to the room with two pizzas, a knife and two plates.  
She sat down on the bed and started cutting Regina’s pizza into small pieces, then she put a piece into Regina’s mouth.  
Regina smiled softly while chewing her food.  
Emma kissed Regina’s forehead smoothly, then she smiled softly at her.  
“ I am so lucky to have you, Gina “ said Emma.  
Regina smiled softly, that smile that made Emma Swan fall in love with her at the first place. The details of Regina’s face that captured Emma’s eyes since day one. This strong character that makes Emma feel safe and happy. All these incidents that made their relationship stronger, they sure have a lot of memories to talk about together. Emma is pretty sure that she would like to add the name Mills after Swan in her name, yes, she is definitely planning to be mrs Swan-Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter guys! That’s it for this story! But I am already having some plots in mind so I will be starting a new one soon!


End file.
